FANtastic
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Maka, a fan of the famous band Eaters gets a chance of a life time. As her junior year ends, she gets the opportunity to tour with the Eaters with one of her best friends; Tsubaki. Her summer becomes a cocktail of adventures and feelings mixed with her own tears.
1. Chapter 1

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 1: The lottery

The bell rang signaling the last school day is officially over. High school students poured out from the exit of Shibusen High school when the flood of high school students reduced Maka Albarn's circle of friends exited.

Maka Albarn; She's a junior and loves school. Her passion for her education isn't something to take lightly. She's an honor student and plans on keeping it that way. When she isn't studying she's reading. Her love toward books is great. Reading is a passion for her and there isn't a single student in Shibusen that can read as much as Maka does.

Beside Maka is her best friend Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She's a beauty. She's just as beautiful as the flower Camellia her name means in English. Utterly perfect. Tsubaki is a well-developed young woman. Just like Maka, she's a junior and will become a senior after the summer break. Tsubaki is on the shy side. She doesn't know how to take her space and stand her ground. She might not be the most outgoing person but she's very kind. She's very selfless and would rather help others than herself. In other words, she loves helping people in need like for an example; she regular gives money to charity and always joins the charity runs.

On the other side of Maka is Kilik Rung. He's Maka's best male friend. They've been friends since diapers age and surprisingly they stayed friends through all the years. Kilik is a very laid-back and loyal friend. If you're in trouble, he will rush in to protect you from the danger. He's done that a lot of times. When Maka was being bullied in middle school he was always the one to step in and protect her. She admires Kilik for that. There is one thing Maka doesn't know about Kilik, he doesn't just like Maka as a friend. He likes her more. He doesn't know if it is love but he sure knows it's more than just friendship. His heart flutters when he sees her and he can't help but feel like Maka's perfect for him.

"What are you going to do now? Are we going to hit Death Buck or check out the Bazaar?" Kilik asked his friends while he snaked his arm around Maka's shoulders. He'd always done that and Maka didn't bother. She liked it quite frankly.

"I'm sorry Kilik but Tsubaki and I've already plans. Tonight we'll watch Eaters' concert on the TV." Maka explained to Kilik.

The infamous band Eaters have taken over the whole Nevada desert. Everyone knows who they are and everyone wants to go to their concerts. The band is made of five individuals.

Soul Evans, the singer, he comes from the famous jazz family Evans. He isn't like his family, they all play classic music while he went for the pop and dance music. White hair like snow and wine red eyes are the most exotic features Maka has ever seen. She loves his voice and how cool he's on stage. He's every girl's dream-man and everyone wants to be his girlfriend. He's been single for a while and it's a mystery why a guy like him hasn't met anyone yet. Soul Evans is the celebrity crush she has. She owns every CD and poster of him. Maka is totally obsessing over Soul, there's no denying it.

Black*Star is the drummer. Tsubaki is all over him. He's blue hair and in Maka's eyes he's self-centered, obnoxious idiot. Maka don't understand what Tsubaki sees in him.

Death The Kid or Kid like he likes to go by, he's the bass player and in some songs he sings with Soul. He's a girlfriend named Liz whom is also in the band. She's the background singer while her little sister Patty is the guitarist.

Together they are the infamous Eaters. No other band can reach to their level of skills and that proves in how many CDs they've sold.

"Yeah, after the concert they will announce the winner of the lottery. You know how many tickets both Maka and I've bought." Tsubaki said and Kilik sighed.

"Eaters… I wonder what you even see in them. I mean, they are just stuck-up, rich kids who think they can do whatever."

Maka gasped loudly, "don't say that! They are musical gods! Soul Evans has the voice of a god and damn I wish he'd ever since a song to me." Maka sighed and started to picture it. Soul would kneel in front of her while she sitting on a chair onstage. He'd sing so softly and beautifully while he held his hand toward her. He'd help her up from the chair and bring her close to his chest before he'd plant a hot kiss on her lips.

"Aw, come on Maka, He's just a normal kid who happened to be born into a nice family. He isn't as special as he thinks he is."

"Don't say that! He's Soul Evans, the mysterious hot guy send from heaven to capture every girl's heart." Maka said and her thoughts wandered back to the albino man. If he just knew she existed…

"Maka. Now you're just getting full of yourself. I understand you like that guy but come on; there are better guys out there for you. What is the possibility that _you're_ the one girl he stumbles over and falls in love with? A perfect zero percent."

Maka feels sad of those static because it's true. There isn't a chance of him to find her and fall in love with _her_. She's the most underdeveloped girl among all juniors and not to forget, the nerdiest kid on school. No way would a cool and handsome guy as him notice a girl like her. He would probably go running after the girl with a pretty face and huge melons.

"Kilik! You didn't have to go that far." Tsubaki said but Maka shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I know already it'd never happen. You know, I know he's a celebrity and he would go for all the other girls before me." Maka felt a little insecure about her lack of sex-appeal to attract the opposite gender.

"I didn't mean it like that. You are very beautiful Maka and any guy you find will be lucky to have you. I just meant the odds for him to find you and fall in love with you are pretty low." Maka nodded in agreement.

"I need to get home and pack, I'll see you at your place Tsubaki and Kilik, and I will call you if I win the grand price." Maka winked and they separated from each other. Maka ran home toward her house she and her dad shared. She giggled happily toward her plans for the night and when she got home, she slammed the door opened and called, "I'm home!" Her father welcomed her home. He was in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Maka Dear, was it today you were going to sleep over at Mrs. and Mr. Nakatsukasa's house?" Her father named Spirit asked.

"Yes father! It's today they'll revel the one who won the grand price! I want to win so badly!" Maka giggled and ran into her room. She started to pack while she thought of the grand price. The grand price is to tour with Eaters. The tour lasts the whole summer break and you get to be in the same tour bus as them and you get front row seats to every single one of their concerts. The best thing is the winner gets to bring a friend. Tsubaki and Maka had already made a deal about if one of them wins, they would take each other with them as their tour buddy.

"Maka! Will you eat dinner with me or are you eating with Tsubaki?" Spirit called and Maka went out of her room with her bag.

"I'm not supposed to since we're going to order pizza… but since you already made dinner I could eat some with you." Her father smiled at her. His daughter is very kind and he's lucky to have a wonderful daughter as Maka.

After the tragedy happened, Spirit and Maka were crushed. They were left against the world with one the other for comfort. Their bond as father and daughter got very strong because of the event and now they are inseparable. Never would Maka abandon her father and never would her father leaves her, they're very important parts of each other's lives.

After the delicious dinner Spirit made, Maka said goodbye to her father and went to Tsubaki's house. It didn't take long for her to arrive at her house; the walk was approximately fifteen minutes long. She stood in front of the very familiar Japanese styled house. Since Mrs. and Mr. Nakatsukasa are originally from Japan they insisted on living in a Japanese inspired house so they wouldn't lose sight of their heritage and roots.

Maka rapped on their door and a couple of seconds later Mrs. Nakatusaka opened the door. "Maka, we've been expecting you. Tsubaki can't seem to calm down about the lottery and the concert." She said and smiled kindly toward Maka.

"Hi Mrs. Nakatsukasa, I know, she couldn't stop talking about it at school." Mrs. Nakatsukasa let her inside of their house and Maka took her shoes. The guest slippers were where they usually are and I slipped them on my feet since they always insisted on living like true Japanese would.

Maka walked up to the upper floor of the house with her bag and she was met by Tsubaki by her room. "Are you as excited as I am?" She asked and Maka nodded.

"Yes! I can't wait to see Soul perform and hear his perfect voice." She sighed wanting to hear his voice. Her wish came true since we played a CD with them while we set everything up. Maka arranged the blankets, pillows and the coffee table while Tsubaki ordered the pizza. She told her not to order a big one since she ate with her dad. She wasn't upset or anything; she knew how close she's with her dad and was happy she ate dinner with him.

Tsubaki went downstairs when the doorbell rang. While she was downstairs Maka put on her pajama and took a seat on the couch. Picking up the remote she turned on the TV and saw the concert would start any minute now.

"Tsubaki! It's starting soon!" She yelled and she just entered her room.

"Finally! I'm so excited!" She stopped the CD player and took a seat beside Maka. Tsubaki slices the pizza up and they ate while a woman welcomed Eaters on the stage.

"AH! Oh my god! Soul looks so hot!" Maka exclaimed when Soul came out on the stage. He was wearing a black and yellow jacket with Eaters' logo on the back. With the jacket he wore red pants and headband with his name on it. Maka's heart fluttered when he welcomed the crowd to their concert. She can't believe a creature as Soul exists. He's so perfect in every way.

"Black*Star! Oh my god! Look at Black*Star!" Tsubaki cheered. The whole Eaters band was out on the stage and ready to play. Their first song started and Maka and Tsubaki just couldn't sit down on the couch anymore. They jumped around in the room and Tsubaki along with them. The pizza lay forgotten on the ground while the two girls danced with the blankets, making dramatic poses. They laughed and giggled. Maka's eyes were glued toward the TV screen where Soul is. His entire cool act was natural for him and she couldn't believe she liked a bad boy. Who knew the typical bookworm would go for the bad boy Soul Evans instead of the sophisticated and polite Kid. Well one, he already had a girlfriend and even if she wouldn't meet him, it still felt wrong.

"Thank you everyone! You in the crowd and you behind the TV screen! We all love you!" Soul screamed and Maka's cheeks grew hot. He'd said he loved their fans a lot but Maka felt like it was directed toward her. She loves him and she can't help but wanting him to be the one to steal her first kiss.

"As you know, it's the day to pick the winner of the lottery; the one who will come and tour with the mighty Eaters for the whole summer. Of course the winner can bring a friend along." Soul explained and Tsubaki and Maka sat right in front of the TV. The rest of the band came back on stage with a big bowl of white paper sheets with the names of all the ones who participated.

Soul's hands dived into the bowl while the other in the band clapped their hands to warm up the club. To make it all funnier, Soul stepped into the bowl and Tsubaki and Maka couldn't stop their laughter. The whole crowd including Maka and Tsubaki clapped their hands.

Soul then took a piece of paper and raised it into the air. He got out of the bowl which was more of a huge glass bathtub than a bowl. "We got a winner!" Soul screamed into the microphone and the crowd cheered and screamed excitedly.

Tsubaki's room was dead silent except the sound from the TV. "The winner of the Eater lottery is…" Maka and Tsubaki clenched their fists and wished it to be their names in Soul's hand.

Soul unfolded the piece of paper and the silent was unbearable. "MAKA ALBARN FROM DEATH CITY!" Soul screamed and there was plenty of groans and cries in sorrow in the crowd.

Maka's heart stopped. Her name was pulled. The same name as her and there aren't more Maka Albarn's in Death City. She actually won.

"MAKA OH MY GOD! YOU WON!" Tsubaki tackled her into a bear hug and she hadn't yet managed to process everything. "YOU WON! YOU BETTER TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Maka processed everything and screamed in happiness. "OF COURSE! OH MY GOD! WE ARE GOING TO MEET THE COOLEST BAND IN THE HISTORY!" they screamed and turned toward the TV. The whole band including Soul clapped their hands.

"Alright Maka Albarn from Death City, we all congratulate you. Our manager will contact you so be ready. Thanks everybody for coming today and for watching!" Soul and the band exited the stage and Maka and Tsubaki kept cheering in happiness.

A floor down Mrs. and Mr. Nakatsukasa chuckled silently. They heard the winner of the lottery while they were having tea. "Seems like our dear daughter will be gone for the whole summer." Mrs. Nakatsukasa said and her husband nodded.

"Seems so, she will be going on quiet an adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 2: Day before take away

When Eaters' manager Azusa called, Maka was more than happy. It meant it was real. She was the winner and she and Tsubaki was going to meet Eaters and tour with them! The manager informed us about the space we would be given inside of the tour bus and sound the privileges we would have. Azusa told Maka and Tsubaki would share a pretty small room so we wouldn't take with us too big stuff and too many. We would get backstage passes for every concert and it felt great talking to Azusa. Even if she was a very strict woman it felt great talking to her since it made me realize this is real. She informed the first Friday of the summer break they would swing by Maka's house early in the morning to pick both Maka and Tsubaki up.

The days went very slow and suddenly Maka had turned into the most popular girl in school. The last day of school everyone was talking to her and wanting to eat lunch with her. Everyone was doing it so they could be the one Maka would go and tour with the Eaters. Unfortunately for them Maka had already chosen Tsubaki. As soon as she made that announcement she was all alone again and no one bothered her. Kilik wasn't as happy as pleased with Maka's victory since now his best friends and crush would be going away the whole summer. The whole week Maka tried to talk Kilik into understanding it but it didn't help.

The day's Thursday and Maka, Kilik and Tsubaki decided to have a sleep over at Maka's house as a last night together with Kilik. He was the one who came up with the idea and Maka and Tsubaki liked the idea a lot.

They were all gathered on the couch in the living room where they were watching a movie. Since they wanted Kilik to have a great night with them they let him chose a movie. Typically the guy he is, he chose an action movie with a lot of bare skin, guns and blood. Maka sat in the middle between Tsubaki and Kilik. Kilik had his arm wrapped around Maka's shoulders as usual. Maka was holding the popcorn bowl in her hands while Tsubaki occasionally took popcorn.

"I come with some drinks," Spirit said and came inside of the living room with three glasses of lemonade on the tray.

Everyone's faces light up when they noticed the lemonade. "Thanks Mr. A, that's very cool of you." Kilik said and took the glass.

"Yeah, your home made lemonade is something special," Tsubaki said politely when Spirit handed her a glass.

"You didn't really need to do that papa, but I'm happy you did." Maka smiled toward her father when he handed her the glass.

"Don't worry about it. This is your last day inside of this house before you and Tsubaki go tour with Eaters. I just want to be extra nice today."

Maka smiled wider. "So that's why you made pasta?"

He nodded. "My darling daughter's favorite dish. Of course I had to do it."

Maka thanked him for his generosity and her father disappeared out of the room. The film continued to roll and it got later and later for them. Maka and Tsubaki had to go to bed early to be rested and ready to tour with the Eaters. They all got their sleeping bags out and sprawled them out on the floor of the living room. Spirit had gotten mattresses for each of them to sleep on. They changed into their pajamas and lay crawled inside of their sleeping bags.

It didn't take long before you could hear Tsubaki's heavy breathing which meant she was asleep. Maka turned to Kilik and saw his eyes closed shut.

Maka wasn't tired. She wanted to go to sleep but something prevented her from flying toward the land of dreams. Normally she didn't have any problem falling asleep but tonight she couldn't. Was it because she would meet the Eaters tomorrow or was it because she would be leaving her home? She'd just turned eighteen which made her an adult. She's allowed to go and travel but something is holding her down. Why is she this bothered because of it?

She kept trying to fall asleep to no use. So she decided to do the best of the time she had. Carefully, she snaked out of her sleeping bag and tip toed out of the living room. Opening the door toward her room, she silently closed it behind her. She hadn't any intentions on going asleep inside of her bedroom. No, her bedroom was just the pit stop to her goal. She grabbed her big radio and a pair of headphones before she headed out of her bedroom to the balcony.

As soon as she opened the door she was met by the warm breeze of the Nevada air. Maka's balcony isn't a big one. Only she and two other people would have room to be on it or else they would be packed like tunas.

On the balcony is one chair which Maka took a seat on. She plugged in her headphones and started the radio. The sweet sound of a woman's voice filled Maka's ears. The woman sang really beautifully. Maka listened to the woman singing opera, slow Japanese songs and one song and very emotional filled song on English. Out of all the songs, Maka liked the English one. She didn't like the song because she didn't understand the Japanese one; she liked it because it's directed toward her.

"You're out here again?" Maka heard from her headphones and she immediately took of them. She was met by the sight of Kilik. He walked up to the railing beside her and looked out toward the laughing moon which was dripping blood from its mouth. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I don't know why thought." Maka confessed, holding the large radio in her lap. "It isn't because of that. I don't know why I can't sleep. I guess I'm nervous toward the morning. Tsubaki and I'll be gone the whole summer."

"So you're having cold feet about touring with Eaters?"

Maka immediately shook her head. "No, it's not like that. I want to travel with them and Tsubaki. It's just; I wished I shared this experience with you too. You're my best friend too and I would like to share it with you too. Then it would've been perfect."

Kilik chuckled, "even if it the price included taking two people with you I'm not sure I would be that hot on touring with the Eaters." Maka gave him a sad look but he immediately continued, "But I would come along if that would make you happy."

Maka smiled toward Kilik and put the radio along with the headphones on her seat. "Really? That's so sweet."

Kilik nodded and we both looked toward the sky of Nevada. "Maka, you really should get an iPod or a smaller CD player. I guess you'll take that CD and the radio with you, correct?"

Maka nodded. "I have to. You know how much this CD means to me. I can't live if something happened to it. Besides, I don't have the money for a CD player or iPod. Her songs can't I get to an iPod. They aren't on the internet."

Kilik nodded in understanding. "You have a point there. I've searched before for more of her songs but never did I find any songs of her. Not even anything about her. I wonder why she doesn't exist on the internet."

Maka shook her head. "Please Kilik, don't start thinking too much. I don't want to be hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't mean to."

It got quiet again. The silence didn't last long until Kilik turned toward Maka. "Maka, listen, a lot of things can happen on this tour. Just promise me, when you get back you will still be you."

Maka raised her eyebrow and turned toward Kilik. "What do you mean? Of course I will still be me. What could happen?"

Kilik fixed his glasses and looked at Maka straight into her emerald eyes. "Living alongside rich kids could turn you into a snob. Being at concerts every week could change your priorities in life and you could forget everything about me."

Maka grabbed Kilik's shit and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Kilik, I won't forget about you. And about turning into a snob and change my priorities, that won't happen. My eyes are set on finishing high school as an honor student and then go to college. Turning into a snob won't happen since I'm very grateful of the small things I get in life. For an example, do you remember the time when gave me that daisy?"

Kilik nodded and Maka grabbed the radio along with the headphones. "Follow me." Kilik did what Maka said and followed her inside of her room. Inside of there, she put down her radio and picked up the book on her nightstand. It's the current book she's reading and it's called "Bravery." She loves it to this point and she can't wait to continue reading it.

She opened the book and pulls out a bookmark. She shows the bookmark toward Kilik and his eyes goes wide. The bookmark is a dried daisy with a purple and pink background. It's plasticized so the daisy wouldn't get damaged.

"I saved it. I liked this daisy so much I decided I wanted to keep it. Since my dad works at a publishing company he could easily get it plasticized and he matched the flower with a plain background so it would bring out the flower."

Kilik smiled gently and took the bookmark from Maka. "So whenever I read, I always have that bookmark which will always remind me of that day."

Kilik smiled wide while he looked at the bookmark. "Oh yes, what a day it was. Carnival, picnic at the meadow and beach volley ball. That was a very good day."

Maka smiled. "We should do that again. How about when Tsubaki and I get back from the tour, we have a picnic at the meadow and then play beach volley ball?"

Kilik nodded eagerly, liking the idea very much. "Agree. Man, that's some serious motivation you just gave me."

Maka giggled cutely while she took the bookmark from Kilik, putting it back in the book before she put it down on the night stand.

"By the way Maka, I think you will be able to sleep now, because while you're on the tour, we will keep in touch. We'll call each other, text each other and do everything to talk to each other, okay?"

Maka smiled wide and nodded eagerly. "That's a deal. I was going to call you anyways. Why wouldn't I want to check in on my best friend?"

Kilik cringed when she said "best friends" but as oblivious she's toward his feelings for her, she didn't see it. They both walked inside of the living room where Tsubaki slept soundly. They could hear Spirit's snores from his bedroom. Maka crawled into her sleeping bag and Kilik crawled into his. Kilik closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Maka lay away a little longer and thought over what would happen. In a few hours, her alarm clock would start ringing, they would eat breakfast, gather their stuff before Eaters would pick her and Tsubaki up. She was okay with the thought of her and Tsubaki going on the tour without Kilik. He would call her and keep in touch so it isn't like she won't ever hear from him. Kilik doesn't break his promises. He's never broken one promise he's made. He won't start now.

She feels relieved and her eyelids starts turning heavy. Her eyes slowly closed and her body relaxed. Her mind drifted off into the dreams' land.

...

On the road toward Death City was a rather large tour bus heading toward Maka's house. Inside of the tour bus was the rock stars silently sleeping, well, everyone except one. Soul Evans sat on his bed, holding the piece of paper in his hand. "Maka Albarn…" he whispered. "I wonder…"

The tour bus kept heading toward Death City when Soul finally crawled down under the covers on his bunk bed he shared with Black*Star. In a few seconds, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 3: Soul Evans

The morning was very stressful. Everyone was nervous for what was going to happen, Maka and Tsubaki for meeting Eaters while Spirit was nervous about letting his daughter go on a tour with Eaters even when Azusa promised nothing would come to harm them. Kilik was nervous for his friends but most of all because Maka would be on dangerous concerts. Some Eaters concerts had gone pretty wild but once again Maka reminded him about the security to make sure nothing happened to them.

Tsubaki and Kilik had packed up their things and were currently having breakfast. Maka on the other hand was in her room and holding the CD she played at the night. On the cover is a beautiful young woman lying on a white bench with the most gorgeous white dress on. It's a V-neck dress with the tie behind her neck, the lower part lies beautifully on the bench and Maka wishes she could look just as beautiful as that woman.

A knock on the door brought Maka back from her admiration toward the singer. "Come in," Maka said and the door creaked open.

"Today is the day, are you excited?" Spirit asked and walked up to his daughter.

"Yes papa, I just wish I could bring the radio with me." Maka confessed, still holding the CD in her hands.

"I've the solution to the problem." Spirit said and handed a small package to Maka.

Her eyes widen when she accepted the gift. Her eyes wandered the green wrapping paper and the nice white bow on top. "Papa, it is far from Christmas and my birthday was a while ago."

Spirit smiled wide toward his daughter. He was proud to get her such a nice gift. "That's your gift for finishing your junior year as an honor student. You deserve it."

Maka smiled wide and took a set on her bed, laying the CD aside. Slowly she unwrap the gift and her eyes widen when she was what it was. Inside was a small CD player. It was a little bigger of than the CD and it's a nice grey color. Maka had wished for this exact player ever since she got the CD and for her to finally getting it, she was left speechless.

"Do you like it?" Spirit asked a little concerned. Maybe he'd taken the wrong model of the CD player?

"N-No, I love it! How did you afford this? It's very expensive for being a CD player."

"I took some money from my savings for this present. Since you're going on a tour I guessed it would be very troublesome to take the large and clumsy radio with you. So I thought I would buy this for you."

Before Spirit knew it, Maka wrapped her arms around Spirit's torso, hugging him tightly. "Thank you papa! I love it! You're the best father ever!"

Spirit hugged Maka back. The hug didn't last long until Tsubaki knocked on Maka's door. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but they're coming in half an hour. You need something to eat."

Maka nodded and pulled away from her father. "You're right. I should get something to eat." Before she left her bedroom, she packed the new CD player and her CD. She put on her backpack filled with clothes, her book, CD player and CD. The bag is almost overfilled with all her things she needs for the tour with Eaters. She wore a shirt with Soul on and jeans shorts. Her hair is up in her pigtails.

After Maka ate breakfast with her friends and father, it was the time for Eaters to pick them up. Exactly on the dot, a giant tour bus stopped outside of Maka's house. Tsubaki and Maka squealed of excitement of finally meeting them in real life. They grabbed their luggage and ran out of the house with Kilik and Spirit walking out behind them.

They watched as the tour bus opened up, revealing a woman with short brown hair and grey glasses. It must be Azusa. "Good morning, I take it you're Maka Albarn and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?"

Maka and Tsubaki held back their screams of happiness and nodded.

"I'm Azusa, Eaters' manager."

"Azusa, get the girls so we can be on our way." Maka's eyes widen. She knew that voice too well. After listening to his voice for hours and hours day in and day out, there is no way she would miss his voice.

"SOUL EVANS!" Maka squealed when he stepped out of the tour bus. He was much smaller than Maka thought. He was a half head taller than her and his hair looked like it was blessed from the moon while his eyes were a very vivid color of red. Even if his facial expression radiant boredom and exhaustion.

"Oh no, not another whiny, clingy girl." Soul rolled his eyes at Maka.

Maka turned a little shocked by his cold personality. On stage, he'd that cool personality but he always seemed to be kind. This Soul isn't what Maka thought would be at all but Maka persisted on admiring him. "I love all of your songs! They are all amazing! I've always wanted to meet you in person! Oh my god! I can't believe I'm going to be touring with you over the whole summer!"

Soul snorted. "Oh please, do me a favor and make this trip less of a hell it will be by staying away from me." He turned on his heels and walked inside of the tour bus.

Maka was left shocked. Soul isn't a kind person. He was rather rude and cold. Where was the warmth and sweet Soul she see on TV? This seems to be a totally different person than the Soul she learned all about throughout the years.

"We'll leave in five. Make sure to say your goodbyes before you get on." Azusa too went inside of the tour bus but left the door open.

Maka and Tsubaki turned back to Spirit and Kilik. Tsuabki said her goodbyes to Kilik while Maka said goodbye to her father.

"This is it. I want you to call me every night before you go to sleep. It doesn't matter how long you are awake. I want to hear you voice and make sure you're okay. That's part of the conditions for you to get the CD player."

Maka nodded before she hugged her father. "I promise. I'll call you every night before I go to sleep, got it."

Spirit kissed Maka's head before he pulled away from his dear daughter. "I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be too. I know she loves you just as much as I do."

Maka nodded, she felt her heart tug of her mother's death. She'd lost her too quick and the loss of her made deep wounds in her heart. "I know. I love her too. Visit mama for me and tell her I love her and I'm doing alright."

Spirit nodded and his eyes turned watery. Maka hugged her one last time before she turned toward Kilik. He stood there with his hands in his pockets. "So, I guess this is when we part."

"Yes, I guess so."

It turned silent before Kilik broke the silent. "Text me when you can. I don't want to go through the summer without hearing a word from you."

"Me neither. I want to hear from you."

The conversation seemed to hit a stop. Kilik pulled her into a hug as a last embrace of her. The next time he saw here it would be at the end of summer. He loved her smell and he will miss her very much.

When they pulled away, Kilik gave her a cheek kiss. Maka's eyes went wide and her hand lay on the cheek where he kissed here. "I-I'll see you later."

"Right."

Maka walked over to Tsubaki who waited by the tour bus, unknown off the fact Soul had watched their farewell from his window.

When Maka and Tsubaki walked inside of the tour bus, they were amazed by the inside. There was a very small living room with two very fancy couches, a flat TV. Between the couches was a table so they would be able to eat their meals. Behind the living room were a few closed doors Maka had no idea what was behind them. Maybe one of them would be a bathroom, bedrooms or other types of rooms.

Azusa walked up to one of the closed doors and opened one. "This is the room you'll me sleeping in. You might want to pack up and get some sleep. I'll come and get you when breakfast is ready." Maka and Tsubaki nodded and walked inside of their shared room. Inside of the room was a bunk bed, a lamp, a little window and a little closet.

"I take top!" Maka yelled and jumped up in the top bed and Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"Okay, I'm okay with that." They both started to unpack their things and get settled in their room. They gossiped a little about Eater and how excited they were to meet the whole band. Maka was the most excited to hopefully have a nice conversation with Soul since they'd started on the wrong foot.

Inside of the other room where Soul and Black*Star shared a room, Soul sat on his bed with a scowl on his face.

"The most uncool kind of fan, of course she had to be…" he muttered. He hoped the Maka Albarn from Death City wouldn't be one of those huge Eaters fan and would be treating them as normal people but man, he was wrong. She wore stupid pigtails and a t-shirt with his face on. She's just like every single dumb fan of his, although, her friend didn't look that bad. She'd big tits and a nice ass. Maybe he should check her out.

He already knew this tour would be hell with two fans on the same bus; he would too be touring side by side with _Madness of Asura_. The group wouldn't be on the same stage as them. They would just be in the exact time as them. They would be on the same stage but not at the same time. Eaters would be preforming before them before Madness of Asura would perform or they would perform first and the Eaters. It wouldn't be a part of the same program, it would be two separate concerts, but they would be travelling in two different tour buses.

Soul doesn't have any special feelings toward the group. They are below his band and don't deserve his time but, there is someone in the band that do deserve his time.

He pulled out his phone and sends a text to the woman. _"Hey babe, you wanna hook up tonight?"_ Since it was still very early in the morning he knew he wouldn't get a reply until earlier that morning. But he would get a reply from his roommate Black*Star and also his best friend. "Quit being up all night, it's still early in the morning and you should be asleep." Black*Star rubbed his eyes and changed his position.

"I was up to check out the girls who will be touring with us."

This caught Black*Star's attention. "What two girls?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Seriously, the one girl who won the lottery. You know, Maka Albarn?"

Black*Star made a face of realization. "Oh, now I know. So how were they?"

Soul snorted. "Whiny, clingy, very under developed and weird. The one who was undeveloped has _pigtails_ in her hair. But the other one, she had some nice tits and ass. You might want to check her out. She's a real beauty and she didn't freak out as the other one although, she had a very surprised and happy face seeing me."

Black*Star smirked. "Let me check her out first, you get pigtails."

"Hell no! I saw her first!"

The blue haired drummer rolled his eyes at his friend. "You have already a permanent sex partner for the whole summer. Come on, be nice and let me score her."

Black*Star was right and Soul knew it. He already has Arachne from Madness of Asura. It'd be mean and very uncool to steal a possible sex source from his friend.

"Fine. You win. I'll stay back. But if she's more interested in me, I'll make a move."

"Deal."

The two boys then returned back to sleep while the two girls were already asleep in their new home for the summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 4: Breakfast

Later that day Azusa came and awoke the two girls. The other young females and males of Eaters were already awake and by the breakfast table.

Maka was more than excited to meet the band. She was beyond excited. She wanted to meet Soul again and try to reconnect with him. Since he seemed tired he mustn't have been at his right mind. The Soul Maka knows wouldn't be so rude toward a fan, right?

Tsubaki and Maka got dressed. Maka put on her Soul Evan T-shirt once again while Tsubaki was dressed in her normal every day clothing.

When they walked out of their shared bedroom, they were met by Eaters. Maka couldn't believe her eyes. The Eaters she admired with passion was finally in front of her.

"Hey!" Maka greeted, smiling a wide goofy grin toward the bandmates at the breakfast table. "I'm Mala Albarn. I'm so happy to finally be meeting you. I love every song you made. I have all your merchandises, posters, CD, everything!" Maka felt very proud looking at each member of the band. Liz, Patty and Kid smiled back toward her and stood up from their seats.

"Nice to meet such a devoted fan." Kid said offering her his hand. Maka's heart skipped a beat when she grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Kid as you already know, this is my girlfriend Liz." Liz waved toward Maka and she waved back. "And this is her sister Patty." Patty laughed loudly and grabbed her hand, shaking it violently.

"Nice to meet you Maka! I'm looking forward playing giraffes with you!" Maka got reminded of her passion for giraffes. She hadn't really expected Patty to be so, childish and hyperactive. She didn't mean childish in a bad way, she's childish in a good way.

"And I'm! The almighty Black*Star! Drummer of the band Eaters!" Black*Star shot up from his seat and stood on the couch. Black*Star's eyes wandered to Tsuabki, he had to admit she's a hottie like Soul said. He felt attracted toward her so he jumped over the breakfast table with his friends complaining about it. His landing was soft in front of her. "I'm Black*Star, what's your name?"

"Uh, um, T-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki said skittish and very grabbed his hand, shaking it lightly.

"Tsubaki, I like it. A perfect name for a goddess like yourself." Black*Star released her hand and Tsubaki felt very little in his presence. Ever since she liked Eaters she wanted to meet Black*Star. His presence was just as she thought it, warm, safe and very powerful. This moment for Tsubaki is beyond amazing.

Maka locked her eyes with Soul and now with Black*Star leaving his chair beside Soul, Maka was going to take the opportunity. She slides into her seat next to Soul and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Soul," Maka said excited while she tried to lock her eyes with Soul. He locked away from her and rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand her. "I'm so glad to meet you again. How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Soul said annoying. He didn't want to speak with her any less be around a crazy fan girl like Maka.

"Good. I was so worried I annoyed you much earlier this morning. I just want to tell you I love your music and every song you made is absolutely wonderful. You're wonderful and I love your voice. You're so amazing!" Soul started to get on his nerves because of Maka. He met her this morning and he can't stand her. He doesn't want to be in the same room as her. "I absolutely love your-"

"Shut your damned mouth!" Soul roared and snapped his head toward the blond haired woman. His veins boiled with rage and he just want to break a wall and storm out of the room. "I can't stand you! Can't you just keep your mouth shut! I hate people like you! You are the worst people on the earth! You are so stupid and worthless!" He growled and stood up from his seat. "Gah! I CAN'T STAND BEING AROUND HER!" He stormed out of the room and into the room he shared with Black*Star.

Maka was left speechless. Did the biggest role model in her life just tell her he hates her when she just complimented him about his voice and music? Yes, yes he did. She met the idol of her life and he hates her already. What exactly did she do to make him so mad at her to hate her? It didn't make any sense to her.

"Oh fuck," Black*Star said and walked away from Tsubaki to follow his friend. Black*Star walked inside his room and found Soul on his bed, punching his pillow. "Yo, dude, don't you think you overreacted a little?"

Soul didn't stop punching the pillow. He's still so mad at Maka. Even if she really didn't do anything bad, he still hated her guts for being so clingy and selfish!

"No! I fucking hate fans! They're annoying, clingy, loud and disgusting! Why the fuck did we have to do this stupid lottery!" Soul shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, we did it so we as a band could get more publicity and therefore more fans. You know we've to rise to the top. Madness of Asura isn't that far behind us so we need to keep our place in the music industry." Black*Star explained. Usually he's very self-centered and loud but when it comes to the survival of his band, he's all but serious. He loves the band and he doesn't want it to separate because of bad reputation Soul made.

"Fuck off with this lottery! Turn the freaking tour bus back and drop them where we found them! They _aren't_ coming with us!" Soul stopped punching the pillow and looked toward Black*Star.

"That's fucking it!" Black*Star jumped up into the top bunk and punched Soul into the shoulder. "Listen to me. You're a fucking punk. You're willing to put the whole band's reputation on the line just because you hate those who love you! You have to get your head out of your ass and accept Tsubaki and Maka on the tour. You have to be nice toward them. Tsubaki is actually very cool person and if you just get to know them I know you will probably like them. Just doesn't be an asshole toward them. Your acting on stage won't be enough this time, you have to act around them to keep our reputation good."

Soul was stunned by the punch he received from Black*Star. He only punched him when he's very serious and very pissed. "Dude, I won't be nice to her, I won't be around her. I'll do my best but I won't be around them. I'm going to avoid them for the whole tour."

Black*Star rolled his eyes and waved it off. "Fine, but you'll be missing out on two amazing people." He walked out of his and Soul's bedroom.

The white haired man growled loudly and buried his head in his pillow. The phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked his text. It's from Arachne he sent a text earlier that morning. _"Sure babe, I'll swing by when the tour buses will stop. Can't wait to be with you again."_ Soul's grin couldn't get wider. The corners of his mouth pulled up to his cheekbones. He loves having sex and he can't wait to have it again. He and Arachne had hooked up multiple times. Every time they cross paths, they end up in the bed.

Arachne is the manager of Madness of Asura and Black*Star and Kid had told him multiple times to end the secret relationship because that could ruin our reputation and you never knew what Madness of Asura could do toward us. He knows their relationship is bad but he just can't let go of her. Her silk black hair and her irresistible eyes are two things he find very attracted about her. Not to forget her likeable and delicious breasts of hers or her hot and sexy womanhood. He's addicted to her and he can't get enough of sleeping with her.

While Soul thought of his plans for the night, Maka had walked inside of her bedroom in shame for turning Soul against her like that. Tsubaki was close behind her when she closed the door.

"Maka, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Tsubaki said while Maka crawled up into her top bunk in shame. She made a top star like Soul hate her on the first day. They hadn't even spent more than a couple of hours and he hated her. Was she really that despicable? Did everyone hate her as much as Soul did?

"Didn't you hear how hateful he sounded toward me? He hates me." Maka turned around in her bed, giving Tsubaki her back.

"He can't hate you. He can't hate you if he does know you. You aren't a bad person. It's just him he judged you too quickly. Just you wait, he'll be swallowing his own words when he gets to know you more."

Maka turned around toward Tsubaki and looked straight into her best friend's blue eyes. "Do you really think so?"

Tsubaki nodded, "absolutely, you will see he'll be hanging out with you and talking like to you as a friend."

Maka smiled a little toward her friend, but there was a question which bothered her a little. "Tsuabki, do you think I'm a bad person?"

Her eyes widen and she shook her head immediately. "Oh no, you're far from being a bad person. You're the most amazing and kind person I know. You wouldn't hurt a fly." Tsubaki climbed onto the ledge of her bed to be able to hug her friend.

Maka felt a little relieved by her answer. At least her best friend doesn't hate her like Soul does. Maybe she should try again with Soul. Maybe if she tried treating him like a stranger and letting him introduce himself properly, then maybe he wouldn't dislike her so strongly.

A knock on their door was heard. Tsubaki pulled away from Maka and invited the person to enter. In came Black*Star and Maka noticed Tsubaki immediately getting weak knees and red cheeks.

"I'm very sorry about Soul's fit he threw Maka. He's some problems when it comes to fans being "clingy" to him. He doesn't really like talking to fans about his success." Maka blush a little. The Black*Star was apologizing toward her for Soul. Black*Star was actually in their room which is very little. "I'm sorry. As soon as he gets to know you he won't be so grumpy and hateful toward you. As I said, I'm very sorry about his behavior by the breakfast table." Black*Star was just about to turn around and walk out of the doorway when Tsubaki grabbed his wrist. His piercing blue eyes met Tsubaki's dark ones. "What is it?" He asked curiously and very pleased with her stopping him from walking out.

"Oh, uh, um." Tsubaki said shyly. "N-Never mind." She quickly said and released his wrist.

Maka noticed Tsubaki was backing down and she wasn't going to allow that. Not now when she helped her with her idol, now it's her turn to take care of Tsubaki's idol.

"Tsubaki would like to talk to you." Maka simply said and Tsubaki's face turned beat red.

"Sure, why not." Black*Star smiled kindly toward her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I will take you to a private place where we can talk."

Tsubaki's face was as red as a firetruck when they walked out of the room and closed the door.

Maka was left alone with the only sound of the moving tour bus on the roads. The tour bus swung a little when it turned on the roads. It was peaceful and she decided to have some time for herself. She jumped down from her bed and started to dig inside of her backpack where she had the unboxed CD player. The next thing she picked up is the CD. She was back up on the bed and she unboxed the box. It was much better than she thought it was. The manual fell onto the bed and she started to read it.

_"Step one, lifts your arm and push the OPEN button to open the compartment for the CD. Step two, by playing the CD of your own choice, push the PLAY button and if you want to pause it, press the PAUSE button. If you wish to fast-forward, press the [|] button and if you wish to rewind the track, press [|] button."_

Maka giggled a little at the beginning of the manual. She thinks people wouldn't be so dense they wouldn't know they had to lift their arms to press the buttons. She started to make different scenarios of how she could press the buttons. With her toes, nose and maybe even ear.

Since the CD player is brand new she didn't want to try any of those scenarios out. Instead she grabbed the CD case and opened it, popping the CD into the player. She got the headphones on and started to listen to the sweet voice of the woman. Maka listened to the opera tracks, the slow sweet Japanese songs but when the English song came on, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She listened carefully to every word the woman sang toward her.

Maka burst into tears. The sound of her mother's voice singing to her was too much. The woman who sang toward her is her mother and she can't take it. She misses her mother very much and she wished her mother didn't pass away. Maka is like a baby and the wounds are very much raw.

The tears silently fell from her cheeks while she listened to her mother's slow song. The CD case was buried into her chest while she whipped silently.

"Mama…"


	5. Chapter 5

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 5: Reality check

Maka cried for a long while. She missed her mama dearly and she would do everything she could to make her mama happy.

Her mother was a singer before she passed away. She sang opera, to Japanese songs and songs in English. Her passion was to put her feelings into her songs so her most famous songs were sad and tragic ones.

Maka's papa told Maka her mother's songs were inspired of the time when Maka was a baby. Maka had caught a very nasty sickness when she was just an infant. She got high fever and the sickness seemed to win when a miracle happened. The medicine the doctors got for Maka started to take affect and she got healthier and healthier. During the two months Maka was in the hospital, her mother was devastated and poured her feelings and sorrow into songs. Some people dealt with their feelings by crying, like Maka or they dealt with their feelings by numbing the pain with alcohol, like her father Spirit did.

In that period of time, her mother made eleven songs and every single one of them became famous. One of them is Maka's favorite song. It always makes her feel better since that song is dedicated toward her and how her mother always tells her not to cry and be happy with her health intact. When Maka listens to the song, she feels better; she feels it's her mother comforting her by using her strong and confident voice.

After a while, her tears stopped and she calmed down. She changed the song to the opera one and smiled while hearing her mother's incredibly strong voice.

A knock was heard and Maka's best friend Tsubaki walked inside of the room. "Hey Maka! We're going on a concert tonight!" Her face immediately dropped when she saw the red puffed eyes of Maka's. "Did you cry Maka?"

Maka looked away from Tsubaki and tried to avoid her worried eyes. "Just a little emotional. It's nothing."

"Was it because of your mother's CD?"

Maka nodded.

"Maka, listen to me. You may not have your mother beside you, but you have a fantastic relationship with your father. I would love to have that strong of a relationship with my father. Your mother isn't beside you but you have your father, Kilik and I. We won't ever abandon you."

The blond haired girl smiled a little. "I know, you won't ever leave me," her smile widen even more, "besides, after this we won't ever part. This experience will bring us closer to each other."

The two teens giggled loudly before Maka jumped down from her bunker, leaving her headset and CD player on top of her bed. They both hugged and jumped around in their small room. "We're going on an Eater concert!" The two friends couldn't be happier. Tsubaki got her own one and one conversation alone with the Black*Star. He told her about the concert which she then told Maka. For Maka's part hadn't been that great, her idol and crush; Soul Evans had completely rejected her and ended up hating her but she's determined to set everything straight.

Maka and Tsubaki got dressed in more proper clothes for concerts. Maka put on shorts with a t-shirt of all the members in Eaters while Tsubaki chose to put on shorts and a tank top with Black*Star's face on. She knew Black*Star would be very pleased with her wearing a tank top with his face on since he's very self-centered.

They walked out to the living room where they shared very late lunch with the band. All except Soul. Black*Star said Soul was still tired and needed sleep but Maka saw in his eyes it was a lie. He wasn't tired at all; he was just trying to avoid her.

So Maka couldn't try to talk to him and she didn't have the guts to intrude in his bedroom. He would probably throw her out of his room anyways.

After they had their lunch, they pulled into the back of the building where they would get backstage. Azusa handed them their WIN passes which she said were special passes for those who won the lottery. She then walked away. Maka thought she would have a shot at talking to him backstage but he was way too busy. He was everywhere. He warmed up his voice and got his stage clothes on then he just kept walking back and forth, pulling off some moves while he made simple singing exercises.

Maka started to lose her confidence at ever getting her chance to talk to him when Kid approached her.

"I hate seeing a dedicated fan like you with a sad face on." Kid was already dressed in his stage clothing. He wore a white jacket with three white horizontal stripes on the front of the jacket. His pants were simple blur jeans with white shoes to it. "You should be happy, have you ever been on one of our concerts?"

Maka shook her head and looked down at her own much worn out shoes. "No, I haven't. My family doesn't have that much money so I never had money to afford a ticket."

"Oh, that's not good. How come you couldn't afford it if I may ask?"

She nodded, "It is okay. It's not a secret. My dad works at a publishing company so he doesn't get that much money. All the money her earns goes to food, rent and my education. He doesn't give himself any more money than necessary and with me being busy in school; I don't have time to get an extra job."

"Sounds like a very tough life." Kid said and we both started to walk through the hallways of the back of the stage where people started doing the final touches for the concert.

"Not as tough as living on the street. I consider myself lucky for having a father like mine and a bed to sleep in on the night and a roof over my head. I'm very much happy for having it."

"It's a very different live than we had. With us always touring, we never get the chance to see our parents or anything. If we want something we always get it. Our lives are all about the music and very little time of our own to spend time with our families."

"That's a very restraining life too. It must take some energy and willpower to keep on going." If Maka could choice, she would rather live their life. If she did, she could earn money to support her father. He wouldn't have to work at the publishing company where he's constantly around dangerous ink and deadly machines which can rip his limbs off of his body.

Maka never wanted him to take the job. It's too dangerous and she would rather have her father in one piece instead with ripped off limbs or fingers. Her father had already lost his left ring finger which crushed him. The proper finger to wear his wedding ring was ripped off his hand along with the ring. Fortunately for him, he retrieved his wedding ring and his finger. Unfortunately his finger was mangled and well broken. There was no way of getting the finger sown back to place. He was depressed for a month. He felt heartbroken for not being able to wear his wedding ring on the right finger and it felt like he cheated on his dead wife.

After some time he finally managed to move on from the accident and instead wore his wedding ring on his right ring finger. To this day, the missing finger could bring him a tear or two and the painful memories of her father's lose and depression.

"If we compare our lives I think yours is worse. If my father worked during those conditions at a publishing company, I would be worried. People have lost their arms and legs there and bleed to death. Those places are unsafe and brutal." His eyes widen suddenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or bring back any horrible memories."

"It's okay. I already know what conditions he's working in." Even though she said she was okay, she wasn't. Tears started to well up in her eyes and the memories of him losing his finger went to the depression he went through and in the end, it went to their loss of a wonderful wife and mom. The tears welled down her cheeks and she tried to cover them with her hair but Kid had already noticed them.

"No you aren't. I'm so sorry." He grabbed her hand to stop walking and then he brought her into a hug. "I should've kept my mouth shut. You must be worried about your father."

She nodded. "Yes, but I misses my mama more." Her voice cracked and the tears turned into waterfalls. Clearly she hadn't collected herself enough when she cried in her and Tsubaki's room.

"I'm all ears if you want to talk."

She nodded against his chest while crying. "It's just. I lost my mother for a few years ago. She was a famous singer and travelled a lot. I and papa were really proud over her. She'd the most amazing voice I've ever heard and I was very proud for being her daughter. Then she got very sick. She was diagnosed with cancer in her pancreas after fainting on stage. Her health quickly reduced to nothing. The cancer spread too quickly to all of her organs and she died after three months."

Kid patted her hair while she cried. He didn't try to rush her story or anything. He patient listened to her story. "I'm very sorry for your loss. No one should ever go through a loss of a parent at such an early age."

Maka nodded against his chest.

"Is it okay if I ask what your mother's name was?"

"Her name is K-"

"Hey! Kid! Liz wants to go through some easy choreography for the show!" Black*Star yelled from the other side of the hallway. "Come on! Liz's starting to get tired about waiting!"

Kid pulled away from Maka. "Are you going to be okay?"

Maka nodded and wiped away her tears. "Y-Yeah, I'll be fine."

Kid then walked away to join up with his band.

The blond haired woman felt a little better. The strong and well-trained chest of the idol Death The Kid and his arms around her made her feel better. She felt a little better until she realized she just cried into Kid's chest which would be all soaked in her tears and snot. That's embarrassing.

"Ah! There you are!" Maka turned around to find Azusa right behind you. "Glad I found you. I'll be showing you where you and Tsubaki will be seated. The concert will start soon." She grabbed Maka's wrist and started to pull her away toward the stage. "Do you still have your WIN pass?"

"Yes."

"Keep it in a safe place during the concert. If you have it around your neck other fans might steal it from you."

Maka nodded and pulled the WIN pass over her head before she put it in her pocket. Hopefully no one would be going through her pockets in search for any valuable belongings.

Azusa led me back to Tsubaki when she then took us to our seats. We sat in the front row where there should be standing tickets. We got a place around two meters wide and then one meter long with two chairs. In front of our chairs where a little door for us to go through when the concert would end. Azusa told us how to exit and get backstage when the concert was over. She then left and the arena started to fill up with people.

"Are you excited?" Tsuabki said and Maka nodded.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this moment for ages." But Maka hoped this tour would be more fun if Soul wouldn't hate her so. She didn't want her idol to hate her but after the concert she'll seek him up and apologize for being a clingy fan, although it would be hard to not be. He's such an amazing person.

"Are you guys ready to rock?!" The familiar voice of Soul screamed into the microphone, although the band wasn't visible yet.

Tsubaki, Maka and the thousands of fans screamed and cheered for them to begin.

Eaters then came up on the stage by an underground elevator striking a very cool pose. The whole crowd screamed and cheered. The concert started and Soul was back to the cool guy she always saw onstage. He sang and connected to the crowd, well, all exclude Maka. The other members of Eaters at least threw them smiles but Soul never even looked at her.

The concert was very special consider it was her first. She was happy but she wished Soul could've at least looked at her or smiled at her. But he didn't. Instead he danced and moved his hips to the beat of the very loud music his band produced. She admired the way he danced while he sang; she admired the way the whole band pulled off the choreography. They was Kid played on his bass while Black*Star hit his drums while screaming out what a god he was.

Maka giggled and enjoyed herself, but it wouldn't be perfect if Soul kept on ignoring her in the crowd. The night didn't end up perfect since Soul didn't look at her. When the concert ended, Maka and Tsubaki went through the door in the fence. They had to show their WIN passes before they were allowed to go backstage. They saw Liz, Patty, Kid and Black*Star walk toward their changing rooms while Soul headed in a different direction.

"I'll go and talk to Soul. See you soon!" Maka quickly said before she headed after Soul.

He walked out of the backdoor while he pulled out a cigarette package. He quickly lit one and took a long drag while he kept walking. "Damned fans… damned concert and damned music…" He muttered loud enough for Maka to hear. She gasped before she covered her mouth.

Did he hate singing? Did he hate making those amazing songs? Did he _hate_ his life as a rich and successful artist? That must be it, that's the only way for him to hate Maka's compliments she made. He hates his life so much he hates everything revolving around it. He hates Maka because she's a dedicated fan and reminds him of what he does while Tsubaki is with Black*Star and doesn't bother him.

Maka keeps following him. He turned around the corner of another tour bus while smoking. "Finally!" There was a loud female voice saying. Maka sneaked to the corner and peeked. She saw a woman all dressed in black. She wore black ankle long pants with a very beautiful tank top. The top of her tank top was sown looking like it was spider web which showed off her cleavage a lot. Her hair was black as coal and put up in a buddle on her head. She was very well developed compared with Maka. Her large breasts were almost too big for her bra to hold in, but that was probably what she wanted. Her hips were wide and very feminine.

"I was starting to think you forgot about me." The female said in a strong and very feminine voice.

"Sorry, Arachne, I tried to finish it up faster but damned fans never wanted me to leave." He pinned her to the bus but the woman didn't seem to care.

"Hates singing and music as always I see."

Soul growled loudly and blew the smoke from his cigarette into her face. "Don't talk about it. I'm not here for chit chat."

The woman Maka took to be Arachne grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. "Good," Arachne pulled him into a lustful and passionate kiss which made Maka's heart cringe. Soul didn't fight back, he kissed her back while Arachne jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. The cigarette dropped to the ground while Soul's hands found her ass. They stumbled inside of the unknown tour bus and Maka felt sick. She ran away from the tour bus while taking deep breaths.

So everything she believed in about her idol was wrong? She thought he was a kind and cool person who loved music and singing his songs. She thought he burned for music but in reality it was just an act. It wasn't weird he didn't date; he already had a woman in his life, a very curvy and feminine woman. The perfect image of Soul Evans Maka made was only a lie. He is a hateful, abusing and a smoking bastard.

Maka felt her dreams of meeting the Soul she imagined slipped away. She didn't want to be friends with that Soul he is because she wanted to meet the guy who loved his job. She wanted to meet the person who produced all those wonderful songs but obviously he wouldn't discuss them since he hates them and was busy fucking Arachne.

She sat outside the back door of the arena to clear her head but she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You should leave before the security comes and escorts you out of the area." Maka turned around and saw a man with brown hair. He'd piercings in his ears and nose. He wore a white tank top along with brown high gloves. He was in blue jeans.

Maka was shocked when she noticed he'd pointy teeth as Soul. "I've a WIN pass. I'm allowed to be on the area."

The man nodded. "Ah, so you must be Maka Albarn from Death City. You're the one who won Eaters' lottery."

"Yes, that's me."

The man offered her his hand. "I'm Giriko from Madness of Asura."

Maka grabbed his gloved hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." Maka'd heard of the group before and their songs were usually very dark. They weren't driving or metal, it was very dark and mysterious music they worked on.

"Nice meeting you too. I'll see you around."

Maka nodded and they parted. She thought he was wrong and they wouldn't meet each other again, but she was dead wrong. She didn't know that Eaters and Madness of Asura had the exact same tour routes.


	6. Chapter 6

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 6: The silent day

A few days went by from the concert. Neither Maka nor Soul cared about each other. Maka didn't bother Soul and he stayed away from her like usual. He didn't try to lock himself up in his room like before. Now he was sitting by the table but he still tried to be as far away from her as possible.

Tsubaki was very bothered with the information she offered to her and she too stayed away from him. Black*Star and Tsubaki still hung out from time to time. They usually played videogames or other games Tsubaki had told her.

Maka and Kid had talked from time to time but never did they talk about Maka's family. Kid didn't want to see her cry like that again.

When Maka woke she knew exactly what day it is. Her mood immediately dropped and instead of getting up from the bed, she turned around and put her headphones on, listening to her mother's music.

Tsubaki looked at her friend's back but didn't bother. This's a special day after all and this day is meant for Maka to be alone. Tsubaki had tried before on this day to talk to her but she only got mad and violent. She promised herself she would be there for her but she wouldn't talk to her.

When she walked out of her room and into the living room where they ate their breakfast, they greeted Tsubaki.

"Good morning Tsubaki."

"Good morning Black*Star"

Tsubaki took a seat next to Black*Star and started to eat breakfast. She grabbed some bread with butter on and a glass of fresh pressed orange juice. Tsubaki loves orange juice. At home she doesn't get fresh pressed juice and she has to admit fresh pressed is much better than ordinary juice. When she gets home she'll ask her parents to buy one.

"Why isn't Maka joining us?" Azusa asked while taking a sip from her coffee. Soul shuddered in disgust at the name.

"Oh, it's a very special day for her. She won't be joining us at all. She wants to be left alone." Tsubaki said.

"Why? Did something happen on this day?" Kid asked. He had his suspicions on what this day could possibly be.

"Yes, I don't know if Maka wants me to tell it. So you'll have to ask her about it a different day. It's her thing to tell." Tsubaki said while looking down at her plate of food.

Kid knew it had to be about Maka's mother. He saw her sadness that day of the concert and only something in that magnitude would cripple her so on this special day. This must be the day her mother died.

Kid was right. It is the day her mother died. For four years ago she passed away. Maka's mother passed away. The moment she died is a moment she wants to be freed from but she can't.

Maka remembered the flat beep of the heart monitor and doctors and nurses rushing into the hospital room. The nurses removed Maka and her father before they closed the doors. The last words of her mother still rang fresh into her mind. _"I love you Maka… Spirit… take care."_ That was the last thing she ever heard her mother say to her. She remembers how the cancer had turned her beautiful face into a dreadful pale color and large purple bags underneath her eyes. She remembered how her mother could suddenly scream out in pain. It broke her heart and she to this day, has nightmares of her mother's death and her painful screams.

Maka lay in her bed and cried to her mother's songs.

Her phone rang and she saw it's her father's ID. She pulled down her headphones and answered, but she didn't say anything.

_"Maka, I know you won't speak. Hear me out."_ The voice of her father was heard from the speaker. _"I love you Maka, like your mother will always do. I love you and I'll always take care of you, protect you and one day, I'll be able to get you the stuff you deserve, like your mother could. I won't ever be as good of a parent as she was, but I'll try to my dying breath. I love you more than anything Maka. I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you today."_

Tears trickled down Maka's cheeks. On the day her mother died, her father would always do something like this. They would lock themselves up in their small house and then cry their eyes out. They would rely on each other and support each other. On this day, they would get through it together, this is the first time they're apart and it hurts Maka. She can't take this day without her father. It hurts, it hurts so much.

Maka started to sob into the phone and her father tried to comfort her. _"Maka dear, princess, don't cry. I'm here and your mother is always with us. She's in our hearts and she'll always watch over you. Don't cry, princess, it's all going to be okay."_ Maka cried out loudly her sorrow into the phone while she ended the call. She didn't want to be a burden to her father. She really didn't want to, but she couldn't help crying out in pain like she did.

The small talk by the breakfast table was pierced by Maka's painful screams of her past.

"MAKA!" Tsubaki yelled and immediately shot up from her seat. She climbed over the couch and ran into her room with everyone else behind her, including Soul.

When Tsubaki slammed the door open, she jumped up into her bed and brought her into a forced hug. Maka cried out her sorrow and tried to pull away from Tsubaki but she didn't let her.

"Schhh, schhhh, Maka! Calm down! Take deep breaths!" Tsubaki tried to calm her down but Maka kept crying out her pain; the agony of her mother's death.

The other's stood there very awkward watching Tsubaki try to calm down the teen. No one of them was close enough to try to calm her down and since almost all of them hadn't any idea what was wrong with her they didn't know what they would try to comfort her from.

Kid took a step forward and caressed Maka's back. "I'm sorry Maka… I really am." Everyone watched wide eyed while Kid tried to comfort her. All of them were perplexed how he could know what was Maka's deal was.

Maka took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Her cries became smaller until only sobs came from time to time.

Soul's eyes found the old fashion CD player beside Maka. He felt hatred tug at his heart. He hates music and that CD player mocked him. He could feel the CD player laugh at him and he hates it. He reached for the CD player and grabbed it. The headphone plug was ripped from the CD player and Maka turned her head toward Soul who held the CD player in his hands. Soul opened the CD player and took out the CD.

"What's this? Looks like shit." Maka tried to grab the CD from his hands but he only moved backwards, out of her reach.

"Soul. Knock it off." Kid said, looking irritated at him.

"No way, listen to this, _'the best mix with opera, Japanese and English songs'_ it's shit!" Soul moved away from Kid and closer to the only window of the small bedroom. "I mean, come on, Japanese is the worst language ever and opera sucks balls."

"Soul! Give Maka back the CD!" Kid said.

"No way." Soul's eyes turned to the window. "This kind of music doesn't deserve to exist in my tour bus." Soul quickly pulled down the window and threw the CD out the window.

"SOUL!" Kid screamed and dived to try stopping him and in the same moment as the CD was thrown out the window Maka started to cry loudly while she dived out of her room.

"STOP THE BUS!" Azusa screamed and the driver hit the break. All the people supported themselves on walls and furniture, all except one. Maka already jumped out of the bus when it hadn't stopped fully. She ended up falling on the ground and scrapped her knees and elbows. She bit her lip and forced herself not to cry out in pain. That CD is her life and she needs to find it. Immediately she got up on her feet and ran. Her eyes wandered the gutters in search for the CD.

"Maka!" Kid screamed but she didn't reply. She kept running and searching for the familiar CD of her mother. She wasn't going to lose her mother's voice, not now, not today!

"Maka!" Tsubaki screamed.

A glance of something passed Maka's eyes and she immediately stopped. Her stop was too sudden so she fell down on her bloody knees and she painfully crawled to the shiny thing on the ground. Her hand reached for the shiny thing and she found the CD Soul threw out of the window.

Maka felt relieved but horror struck her when she only saw plenty of scratches on the CD. More tears trickled down her cheeks while she hugged the CD to her chest.

"Maka!" Tsubaki and Kid screamed and kneeled in front of her. "Are you okay? How's the CD?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka showed her the back of the CD and all the scratches on it. Her eyes were wide. "Oh no, do you have another copy of the CD?" Kid asked.

Maka shook her head and sniffled.

Tsubaki and Kid helped Maka up on her feet and took her inside of the tour bus. The bus started moving again and Tsubaki helped Maka take a seat on one of the couches. "I'll get something for your elbows and knees." Tsubaki said and get up to find the first aid kit.

"I hope you're happy. Look what you did to Maka." Black*Star said, glaring at his friend.

Soul looked at Maka's knees and elbows. He felt kind of guilty for hurting her since the CD meant so much for her she'd jump out of a moving bus. That's crazy!

"Whatever that CD sucks and it doesn't deserve to be on the tour bus." Soul said and took a seat on the couch far away from Maka.

Maka didn't say anything, only tears trickled down her face. Kid tried to talk to her but she didn't respond. After Tsubaki patched her up she took her into her bedroom and into her bed.

When Tsubaki returned she wasn't happy. She stormed up to Soul and slapped him hard. Vary hard. Soul's head wiped at the slap and a red mark grew on his face quick.

"What is your problem?! This day is her mother's death anniversary!" Maka screamed and everyone turned quiet. "She died four years ago in cancer! She _saw_ her mother die! That CD is one her mother made! She made that CD when Maka was very sick as a baby! Maka's mother is the one who sang on the CD and you might've destroyed the most precious thing in her life! That CD is her life and you killed her!" Tsubaki screamed and gripped her head. She's very upset with what happened. "She's always silent on this day because this is the only day in the year she let's hear mother sing and she listens all the time! She stays quite because so she can listen to her mother! She imagines if her mother's talking to her all the time, this is the one day she will be all ears for her!" Tears trickled down Tsubaki's cheeks and Soul's eyes stayed wide. "She could've pleaded for you to stop, she could've screamed out what she wanted to say but she didn't! She stayed quiet for her mother's sake and for her own! And you almost destroyed her life! You almost took her mother's voice away from her!" Tsubaki cried loudly and ran away from Soul.

"TsubakI!" Black*Star said and followed Tsubaki after her.

Kid glared at Soul. "I hope you're happy."

Kid, Liz and Patty walked out of the living room to go back into their rooms.

Soul rubbed the red mark of Tsubaki's hand on his face. He'd done something terrible toward Maka. He may hate opera and music for his own reasons, but for Maka, it's her life. She lost her mother and all she has of her is her voice which Soul might've destroyed. He took her mother's voice away on her death anniversary.

He felt very guilty and he decided to try to make it all better. Earlier Tsubaki said it was her story to share but Tsubaki shared it anyways. What if he shared a story with her so they would be even and if the CD is broken, he has to fix a new one.

He was determined to find her a new CD and he immediately got his lap top out and started to search for the woman's name which he saw on the CD.

"Kami Albarn," he muttered while he typed the name. He got very shocked when absolutely nothing came on the lap top. Nothing at all. She made a CD so _something_ should come up on her. There was nothing, nothing at all.

Kami Albarn, why are you eased from the internet?


	7. Chapter 7

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 7: Kami Albarn

They stopped in the next city so the driver could get some sleep. It was only an hour away to the next city where they had their next concert, but the driver had been up all the day and the night. He needed to sleep and Soul was happy about that. When no one noticed, he disguised himself and went out of the tour bus which wasn't that hard since every one of his friends were mad at him. They didn't know either but what Soul did was crossing the line. He'd to admit that.

When he got out of the bus, he started to walk around inside of the city. He'd to find another copy of the CD. The internet was of no use so the only choice he'd was going to one of his friends.

Before Soul joined Eaters he worked at a record store in this city. He worked with his friend there and hopefully he'd have another copy of it.

Soul's phone started to ring and he saw it was Arachne who called him. He answered the phone with his cool voice. "What's up babe?"

_"Hey, so do you want to hang out? The band is in the city. Want to come by our tour bus?"_ Arachne said seductive and Soul wanted to turn around and run toward the bus where he'd rip her clothes off and have his ways with her. But he has to make it up to Maka or his bandmates will be mad at him forever. He can't have that.

He growled. Why does he even care? He hates singing and making music, so why does he still do it? It doesn't make any sense to him so why should he care then if his bandmates hate him or not?

"Sorry Arachne, not today, I'm on the look for an item for Maka."

_"Maka?! Isn't she the chick who won the lottery? Why are you in search of something for her?"_ Arachne got a little upset. Had Soul slept with Maka and was going to get something for her? Or was he only trying to seduce her into bed? Wasn't she enough for him? Arachne got very jealous.

"Because I was a huge ass yesterday and now my bandmates won't talk to me because of it. I have to try to fix everything by getting an item for her."

_"Why are you trying to redeem yourself? You say you hate singing and being a singer so why don't you just quit?"_ Arachne asked and waited. It took much longer for him to answer than she wanted.

"I don't honestly know. But I don't want my friends to be mad at me. So I _want_ to redeem myself."

_"Can you come by later then?"_ Arachne made one last try to get laid with the famous Soul Evans. She has to admit it, she's in love with Soul and she hates that their relationship is only based on sex. She wants him as her boyfriend and she hates the fact Soul doesn't see her in that way. Soul only sees her as a sex partner but she's willing to wait until Soul's ready for a relationship with her.

"Sorry, after dinner we're going to the club before we drive toward the next city."

Arachne felt very abandoned by the man she loves and she doesn't like it. "Fine. I'll call you a different time." She hung up and started to mourn the loss of a day of sexual activities with the guy she loves.

Soul growled and put the phone back into the pocket. He started getting close to his goal. He could see the store in front of him. It's a very small corner shop with the sign _"Sweet jams"_ with blue neon lights. Soul entered the small shop. It's just the same. The selves were filled with CD records and the familiar man with pink hair and messy cut hair stood there with his black robe as usual.

"Welcome to Sweet jams, how can I help you?" Chrona said.

"You can help me find a record." Soul said and lowered his sunglasses and raised his hat so Chrona could see who he is.

Chrona's eyes widen when he saw who the man is. "Soul, is that you?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah and I need your help. Do you have any CDs by Kami Albarn?"

The pink haired man raised his eyebrow. "Kami Albarn? Do you mean the Japanese opera singer?"

"Exactly, so do you have CDs of her?" Soul mentally crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

Chrona tapped on his computers. "No we don't."

Soul banged the front desk loudly. "Damn it! I really need her CD!"

"What year?" Chrona asked.

The white haired man looked at his friend weird. Why does he ask if he doesn't have any of her CDs? "It's the one which came out approximately seventeen years ago."

Chrona's face seemed to light up because he flexed his index finger, gesturing him to follow Chrona. Soul followed him down the hallways and Chrona stopped by a door.

"No one knows about this room. So you have to keep quiet about this, you understand?"

Soul nodded and Chrona opened the door into a room Soul got very shocked by. there was a big stereo system with a chair beside it. On the walls was the same woman on Maka's CD. It's Kami Albarn.

"Chrona, why do you have so many posters of Kami?" Soul asked while he looked around at all the posters of Maka's mother.

"Because she's my biggest idol. I've all her CDs and posters ever made. When Kami died it crushed me, such a legend as her went missing; erased from the earth's surface." Chrona kneeled down in front of a shelf and ran his fingers over the CDs. He gave out an "Ah ha!" he grabbed the CD and went over to Soul.

"Is this the CD you mean?"

Soul nodded immediately, he remembered how the CD looked like at the case looked exactly like the CD did.

"What are you going to do with the CD?" Chrona asked and Soul was just about to grab the CD when he pulled it back. "I won't sacrifice the only CD I have of this kind of something simple as getting laid or something."

Soul sighed. He had no choice but to tell him. "I broke Kami Albarn's daughter's CD. She's heartbroken because of it and I've been trying to get a new one for her but to no avail."

Chrona's eyes widen, "are you talking about Maka Albarn?! The daughter of Kami Albarn?!"

Soul sighed and nodded, "Yes, she won the Eaters' lottery so she's on a tour with us."

Chrona immediately handed the CD to Soul. "Take it! You can take it on one condition; you have to tell her I was the one to humbly sacrifice my only copy of the CD to help her out."

He nodded, "Sure man, thanks. I've been looking all over the internet for this one but it's like Kami is erased from the whole internet. I don't know why."

"Me neither, I've tried to get some information on her but there isn't any but I've heard rumors it was a family problem. That's all I know unfortunately."

Soul thanked him for the information anyway and exits the store. He walked back to the tour bus. The walk didn't take all too long since he took as many short cuts as he could while trying to keep a low profile so no one would recognize him. Being out with no body guards isn't good.

When Soul arrived inside of the tour bus, he was greeted with Patty. "Hey Soul! Where have you been?" She giggled loudly.

"I asked a friend a favor. That's all." Soul walked passed her while he threw the hat and sun glasses away, not caring where they landed, he could get new ones if he wanted to.

Soul walked up to the room Maka and Tsubaki shared, he knocked on the door and a moment later Tsubaki opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked harsh.

"I've got a gift for Maka."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and opened the door wider, letting him inside.

Soul's eyes landed on Maka who sat on the top bunk with her legs dangling from the ledge. She'd her CD player and the CD in her hands. Around her neck were the headphones.

"Is the CD okay?"

Maka shook her head. "No, it's broken."

Soul nodded. Lucky her he went on a walk and actually managed to get her a replacement. "Do you want to take a walk? I'd actually want to talk to you."

Maka didn't answer; instead she jumped down from her bed and walked out of the room. Soul followed her and they both walked out of the tour bus.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Maka asked.

"Since Tsubaki told me the story about your mother, I only thought it would be fair if you knew something about me in return."

Maka nodded, "Okay, shoot." On the outside she might've looked emotionless and didn't bother with it, but she was quite happy Soul was talking to her and he was willing to tell something to her since Tsubaki spoiled about her mother's past.

"I hate music. I don't know why I do it really. At the beginning I loved making music and sing to my fans, but when my brother turned famous at the violin, I got jealous at him."

"We all get jealous from time to time." Maka comment but Soul kept on telling her his story.

"He could make wonderful pieces, masterpieces in fact; I got jealous because I couldn't do pieces like him. I wanted to surpass my brother but I never seem to do, eventually I started to hate my music for it. As soon as someone commented me how amazing my music is I get mad because I know it isn't. My brother's music is the one that's amazing, not mine. Today, I despise music because I can't be as good as him."

"If you don't like making music, why are you doing it? If you don't enjoy making music then you shouldn't be doing that." Maka commented.

"I know, but there's a part of me that doesn't want to quit. I don't know why but I don't have the guts to quit." Soul admitted. He finally felt like he found the half missing puzzle. There's still some piece left and he just had to figure it out what was missing.

"Then you shouldn't quit right now. You should try to figure out what's holding you back from quitting." Maka said and turned toward Soul.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice. I appreciate it." Did Soul just appreciate _something_ about her? Yesterday he all hated her and now he's actually friendly. She never thought she would see the day. It seems like Tsubaki's outburst did something right.

"Oh, and one more thing," Soul said and picked up the CD from the plastic bag. "I broke your CD and it was only fair if I got you a new one. I got this from a friend of mine who happened to be a fan of your mother's. His name is Chrona and he was willing to give me the CD." Soul said and handed the CD to Maka. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't believe she was holding a copy of the same CD of her mother.

"Oh my god! How did you get this? I've been searching everywhere for her music but didn't find anything! Thank you! Thank you so much Soul!" Maka threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

The way Maka hugged him made something inside of him feel good. He didn't feel like this when he was around Arachne. Could this be the feeling of doing a good deed?

"IT'S SOUL FROM EATERS!" A random fangirl screamed and suddenly Maka and Soul were chased by a mob of crazy fan girls. Soul quickly grabbed Maka's hand and they ran through the alleys and streets. Luckily for them both, Soul knew the way to shake them off.

The fan girls might've interrupted something important in his train of thought, but he knew those thought weren't going to get forgotten that easily.


	8. Chapter 8

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 8: Night clubbing

Surprisingly, while being chased from the crazy fan girls, Maka found herself enjoying it. She liked actually _doing_ something with her idol and it felt very good when he wasn't ignoring her. Besides, with her receiving a new CD and knowing why Soul hated her so much really did help her.

When they arrived back inside of the tour bus, they were both short on breath, Soul a little more than her.

"Man, you're faster than I thought." Soul stated while taking deep breaths, resting his palms on his knees.

"I took track in my sophomore year." Maka said and then remembered what she saw on her first concert. "Maybe you should quit smoking. It's bad for your health."

Soul nodded, "Yeah, maybe but―" He then cocked his eyebrow and looked quizzically at her. "Who did you know I smoked?"

Maka's eyes widen. She didn't want him to know she spied on him when he went out to hook up with that Arachne woman. If she did, then their poorly build relationship might be shattered again. "When you came inside after your first concert I could smell smoke on your clothes. You smelled cigarette smoke from time to time so I put two pieces together. It wasn't that hard figuring out." Maka felt a little proud over her explanation since it sounded legit.

"Ah okay, I guess you have a point." Soul shrugged it off and then Tsubaki and Liz walked up to us.

"There you are. I thought you two ditched our plans for the night." Maka cocked her eyebrow and looked confused at Liz.

"What plans?"

"Go and clubbing! There's a great place in this city and it's VIP! It's the perfect place for us to go to since no fans will spoil our fun." Liz started to explain how wonderful the place is, how only celebrities could get inside or if you were with a celebrity. Tsubaki and Maka's WIN passes wouldn't get them into that club, that's when Liz had a suggestion. "You Maka will get inside being Soul's date while Tsubaki will get inside with Black*Star! It's perfect! I'm going to go inside with Kid and since Patty's already famous she won't have any trouble getting inside! This'll be such a fun night out!" Liz sounded so excited and Maka was very uncomfortable with the idea of being Soul's date since they'd just started talking and getting along. For Soul to help her inside of the club is far too much to ask for. Besides, Maka isn't the party type. She'd rather stay inside of the tour bus and continue reading her book while listening to her mother's CD.

For Soul, he was too a little uncomfortable taking Maka to the club as his date. He talked to her once and it was barely a conversation. He said what he needed to say, no more, no less. He would take her inside but he wouldn't stay beside her. He could find some hot chick to dance and maybe even hook up with. Getting a different woman than just Arachne would do him good.

"Sure, I'm going to get changed," Soul said and headed off toward his room.

Maka was left flabbergasted. Her jaw hung wide open while her eyes were wide as plates. "Maka, you might want to close your mouth." Liz said and Maka immediately closed her mouth.

"I'm not good with parties Liz, I'm terrible at clubbing." Maka confessed, "I don't really want to go and club, I'm going to stay home instead."

Liz immediately shook her head. "Not a chance. You know our driver needs to sleep and he sleeps better if we aren't there disturbing him. Let's have one fun night out while we still can have one."

"Um, Liz, Maka is right. When we went out clubbing for her birthday, it didn't end well." Tsubaki started and she sure got Liz's attention since she was all ears. "When we danced there was a guy who had too many drinks. He got too close to her and started doing some inappropriate things. He started ripping at Maka's clothes and that wasn't a pretty sight." Tsubaki confessed and Maka shuddered in disgust. She remembered the drunk man's breath on her face while he tugged at her skirt. Maka'd been scared and didn't know what to do. Kilik had to interfere and help her get the man off of her before he brought her back home.

"Oh, but at the place there's ton of security and you have more friends to protect you. I promise you that won't happen again."

Maka discussed inside of her mind if it was a good idea. She trusted Liz's judgment about the security since it's a VIP club and would therefore have tons of security for no uninvited guests get inside.

"Okay, I'm in, but if I get bored or I want to go back to the tour bus, I will go back to the tour bus."

"Alright!" Liz grabbed her wrist. "Now let's make you pretty!" Maka's eyes widen while Liz dragged her inside of her bedroom with Tsubaki apologizing behind Maka.

…

Maka felt everything but comfortable. Liz but her in a white sequin dress since it made her look "amazingly hot and feminine" from her usual attire. The dress is very short and with the white heels she got to borrow from Liz made her legs look even longer what they were. The lace crawled down her arms and ended just above her wrists. Her chest was neatly covered by a mix of sequin and lace. The dress is obviously made by a professional designer Liz had hired. Maka is lucky she could fit in it since she isn't as curvy and feminine as Liz.

Since the boys left for the club earlier than the girls, they were waiting for them at the club. Liz quickly sent out a text to Kid telling them they were there so Soul and Black*Star could come out and escort Maka and Tsuabki inside.

"Seriously, stop playing with the hem. It's not too short. You look amazingly good and hot. You'll have every man's eyes on you." Maka felt beautiful but it didn't feel like _her_. She didn't feel like Maka Albarn anymore in the outfit Liz had made her wear. She felt more of a more well developed Maka Albarn with sex appeal and the beauty to wrap any guy around her pinky finger. Of course, the old Maka Albarn could never do that so she felt very out of place.

"For crying out loud," Liz said when all of them got out of the taxi. She immediately started to fix the curls in her hair and made sure the eyeliner and mascara wasn't ruined. "Stop trying to ruin my masterpiece. It took ages getting it well with you squirming." When Liz was done checking out all her makeup all the four girls headed toward the club. There were the elegant sign written with cursive letters saying _"Cristal Cave."_

Outside beside the doorman stood Black*Star, Kid and Soul. Soul saw Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. They all looked amazing in their mini dresses and the exposed cleavages but even their cleavages couldn't hold his eyes for long when he found the fourth woman.

She looked absolutely stunning. The long legs of hers look utterly delicious and the usually flat and covered chest of hers was elegantly exposed and her breasts looked very inviting for him. The beautiful eyes of her looked even bigger and absolutely stunning. Never did he ever see Maka look this beautiful; she looked absolutely beautiful, sexy, hot, stunning, and gorgeous. He didn't have all the words to describe how beautiful she is.

"Kid!" Liz, said excited and threw her arms around him. She giggled in his arms while Tsubaki and Maka stood awkward watching Liz hug Kid. Black*Star soon joined beside Tsubaki and Maka felt a little lonely even if Patty was still with her.

"Come on, you can continue being lovey dovey inside of the club." Black*Star said while he wrapped his arm around Tsubaki. Soul joined beside Maka. When all of them walked pass the doorman, successfully getting inside, Soul left Maka's side walking toward the bar. Patty suddenly grabbed Maka's hand, "Let's dance!" She cried out and then giggled loudly. Maka was pulled off to the fancy dance floor with a sea of dancing high classed people. Some she knew from other bands and some were designers she'd seen on magazines.

"Patty, I don't know how to dance!" Maka screamed over the booming music.

"Wait here!" Patty screamed back and disappeared. Maka was left alone on the dance floor feeling very awkward and out of place. She might've gotten a makeover and looked stunning, but she didn't feel confident to rock her new look.

Soul noticed Maka standing alone on the dance floor. He wanted to walk over to her and see why she was alone when Patty soon went up to her with two gin shots. He saw Maka being unsure about the shot but she soon took it. Patty ran and got more shots and after three shots, Maka was dancing and jumping around happy. The strict and well-manner bookworm was actually dancing and having a good time. He found himself smiling while he watched her and he felt weird because of it.

The alcohol in Maka's veins made her loosen up and allowed herself to release her self-control. She's having fun and she loves it. Every single moment of it.

"I'm going to search for Black*Star! I'm going to be back soon!" Patty said and Maka just nodded, not stopping dancing. She's having too much fun to stop dancing and having a good time. Never before had Maka'd this much fun at a club.

Someone taped Maka's shoulder and she turned around, seeing Giriko. "So we meet again Maka."

Maka's eyes widen, so they did. Maka really didn't think she would see him again. "Hi, yes we do." Maka said while she somehow sobered up a little.

"Giriko! Come on we have to―" A man with black hair and white highlights stopped beside him. He had red eyes just like Soul but he wasn't anywhere near as tanned as Soul was. This man is pale as snow and his body is muscular but at the same time not. His muscles seemed to be covered and very lean.

"Who is this beauty?" said the unknown man and Giriko smiled wide.

"Asura, this is Maka Albarn, she's the one who won the lottery Eaters held. Maka, this is our singer Asura from Madness of Asura."

Asura smiled and offered Maka his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Maka," Maka shook his hand and smiled a little.

"No, the pleasure is mine." Asura released her hand and then he asked her if she'd like to dance. Since Maka couldn't dance with Patty and she really wanted to dance, she said yes. Giriko left Asura and Maka alone while they danced. Maka swung her hair and jumped around.

Soul watched the encounter Maka had with Giriko and Asura. He immediately got on his toes since they're Eaters' musical rivals. Even though Soul's with Arachne, he can't allow anyone on Eaters' side to hang out with one of the members in Madness of Asura. Arachne is just their manager and he can mess around with her as much as he wants, but they can't mess with Maka. The little he knew about Maka is she's very fragile and innocent. No one of them can dirty her with their sinister hands.

Just when Soul's about to go and get Kid, Arachne approached him. "Soul! What a surprise! I didn't know you would be at this club!" That's a lie. Soul told her they'd go to a club, this is the only club they can party at which won't get them into trouble with fans.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm busy." Soul said and walked passed Arachne. She looked flabbergasted and very much rejected. Twice the same day did he reject her! She was not pleased when she saw him walking up to Kid.

Soul stormed up to Liz and Kid where they danced. "Kid, KID!" Soul screamed and shook his shoulder. Liz and Kid pulled away and looked confused at him.

"What is it Soul?" Liz asked and he pointed toward the dancing Asura and Maka.

"Asura happened." Liz's eyes widen.

"Those skanks! They can't touch Maka! What the hell are they planning?!"

Soul shook his head. "I don't know but it isn't good. Kid, come on. It's time to bring Maka home."

He nodded and the two males walked over toward Asura and Maka. Kid grabbed Maka's shoulder and pulled her away from Asura.

Maka looked very confused and the two males who arrived. "What are you doing?!"

"It's time to go home. You've had too many drinks." Kid said while he glared toward Asura. "What is it you're planning?"

Asura smirked wide and looked toward Soul, right into his eyes. "I'm not planning anything. I'm just hanging with my new friend Maka. Is that a problem Soul?"

Soul felt weird. Having those red eyes staring at him with so much pride annoyed him a lot. "You're allowed to have friends, but not anyone from Eaters."

Asura raised his eyebrow. "But you're allowed to be _friends_ with Arachne? I find that very unfair. You're friends with Arachne so I'm going to be Maka's friend. End of story."

Maka felt very confused. Are they really arguing if Maka's allowed to be friends with Asura? He's a very nice person so why shouldn't she be his friend? The tone Asura said 'friends' that means he too knows about Soul screwing Arachne. Maka made a mental note of that.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be friends with anyone I want to. No one of you can stop me from being friends with Asura. He's a nice guy and he's very sweet."

Soul snapped his eyes toward Maka, "Maka, you don't know who you're befriending! Asura is evil! Not nice! He isn't sweet!" Soul screamed and Kid nodded in agreement.

"And you are?" Maka raised her eyebrow. "If I remember right, you're the evil one. Don't you remember how you treated me until like today? You don't have the right to decide who I'm friends with. Asura is the nice one, not you!" Maka was surprised how easy those words slipped from her mouth. She just told Soul off when he was trying to protect her from no harm at all. But Maka's right. Soul doesn't have the right to "protect" her when he was the biggest asshole Maka knew.

"I'm a grown woman; I make my own choices, not anyone of you." The night was ruined for her part. She didn't have the energy to keep fighting. She left Soul, Kid and Asura behind when she walked out of the club.

…

When Maka arrived back at the tour bus, she made sure to be quiet to not awake the driver. She tiptoed into her room and got out of her dress and into her pajamas. Then she went to the bathroom and cleaned the makeup off of her face. With the makeup gone, she felt more of the Maka Albarn she knew she was.

After that she went to her bedroom and lay down, picking up her phone. She'd a few texts from her father and from Kilik. First she called her father and told him about the CD received from the mean Soul and how he suddenly went from an asshole to her protector.

Her father wasn't pleased when Maka called him the first time and told him what an asshole he was. He loves his daughter and that punk he would pay for hurting his daughter so.

They hung up and then she called Kilik. Kilik answered after a few rings with a tired voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you asleep?"

"Yeah, but it is okay. I was worried about you when I saw that picture."

Maka cocked her eyebrow. "What picture?"

"The picture Tsuabki uploaded earlier this night. I started getting worried you had turned into some stupid chick."

"Wait as sec." Maka opened up an app on her phone and gasped at the picture. It's a picture of her in her white sequin dress when she's taking one of the shots. She returned to her call with Kilik. "I'm sorry, Liz dressed me up and I didn't want to be there but they said we'd only go to a club once in a while so I'd better take the chance but then everything turned wrong and I hated it. I got turned into something I don't like at all. I'm sorry for you seeing that picture." Maka felt like she explained for her boyfriend why she was dancing with a different guy. It was so weird but she felt like she had to explain herself to Kilik. He's her best friend and it was ages since she saw him.

Kilik sighed. "It's okay. As long as you're still you."

"Thank you." Maka yawned and they said their goodbyes. Soon after Maka fell asleep Soul stood outside of her bedroom feeling like shit. He knew she's right. He doesn't have the right to protect her when he was an asshole a day ago. He's the one who broke her CD but he did give her a new one. Right now he isn't a friend of her, but there's something about her he just have to know more about.

A tone starts to play in his mind and he got shocked. Not in a long time had he heard music being played inside of his head. He hates music so why should music be playing? He tried to ignore the music inside of his mind but it wasn't easy with something you hate being repeatedly played inside of your mind.  
"Maka Albarn… what have you done to me?" He asked himself


	9. Chapter 9

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 9: Mute Angela

The morning came and Soul and Maka didn't speak to each other. Soul wanted to give Maka some space before he confronted him about yesterday's events at the club. He still thinks Asura has something going on and he doesn't like it.

While Maka, she had mixed feelings. She feels ashamed for the outburst she had. She blames it on the alcohol she had. At the same time she feels it was necessary. He hurt her so why should he be her protector? But it did flatter her that he cared about her.

At night when everybody returned, the driver drove the last miles to the next city where the concert would be held. Madness of Asura was currently using the area and two hours after them Eaters would be performing. We arrived at the arena at the end of Madness of Asura's concert and their music gave Maka chills. It's so dark and sinister and Maka didn't like it at all. It gave no comfort or safety like Eaters' music did.

"Eaters! Round up!" Azusa yelled and all the members of Eaters walked over to Azusa, leaving me and Tsubaki alone on the couches. "Listen up! It's time to make a program over the songs you'll be singing and make up some quick choreography. Liz, you take care of the choreography, Black*Star, you calm down and don't scream out during the concert. Just stay quiet. Soul, just freaking smile and look happy toward your fans. Without your fans you won't be getting any money. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" All the members of Eaters said out loud before they walked into their rooms.

"Wow, Azusa is such an amazing woman. So harsh but strict. She must be a great manager for the band." Tsubaki said and Maka simply nodded. Maka wondered if she's going to talk to Soul before or after the concert. She wants to set everything straight since she wants him to be her friend during this tour and not her enemy. They'd a shaky start but now with them being friendly toward each other, Maka would like to try and be a friend to him. But is it what he wants? She doesn't know anymore since yesterday's outburst could've gotten him to rethink about their so called friendship.

"Maka, can I tell you something?" Tsubaki said.

Maka immediately nodded, "Of course, you can talk about anything to me."

Tsubaki got sat closer to Maka and looked around the backstage in search for something before she turned back to Maka. "I think I'm in love."

The blonde's eyes widen. "What? With who!"

"With Black*Star of course. Before we met them I only had a crush on him as an idol but now when I know him personally, I really like this person. I think I may even love him." Tsubaki blushed a dark color and all Maka could do was smile.

"Have you told him?" She shook her head. "Then you should tell him. I'm sure he likes you too. Remember a couple of weeks ago when we first met them? Black*Star was all over you then and he's still all over you. I bet he feels the same way." Tsubaki suddenly hugged Maka and whispered into her ear.

"Really? You really think so?"

Maka immediately nodded. "Of course, you're an amazing person and he would be an idiot for _not_ having any feelings for you." Maka felt a little jealous toward Tsuabki. Before the whole tour thing Maka was head over heels in love with Soul and he didn't treat her well. He crushed her heart and her image of how the gorgeous Albino singer was. Now, she doesn't feel anything toward him except for a desire to be his friend. She didn't know why but she wanted to be his friend.

"Hey Maka," Tsubaki interrupted her thinking, "what do you feel about Soul? I mean, looked like you got along yesterday and now you're avoiding each other again."

"The only thing I feel about him is I want to be his friend. Nothing more or less. And by the way," Maka quickly changed the subject, "you have to take that picture down."

Inside of the boy's room they'd already gotten into their stage clothes and were now rambling on about whatever.

"Hey! Soul! You remember what we said when you first saw Maka and Tsubaki?" Black*Star shouted and Soul nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" He remembered the first impression of Maka. She was so clingy and obsessed with him. He didn't like that kind of Maka since she was just like his crazy fans and he didn't want to be anywhere near one. Now when she's more civil and he can actually have a conversation with her, he's very happy he did approach her and give her a new CD. Soul's very happy Maka and he are on their way toward a friendship but first he needs to talk with her hopefully before the concert.

"She's totally over me instead of you and do you know what, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." Soul almost chocked on his own saliva.

"You're what?!" Throughout all the years they knew each other, Black*Star has always been the one to only have one night stands but now, he's going to get a girlfriend? Is he high?

"_You're_ getting a girlfriend? Why?" Kid asked. He was just as surprised as Soul about Black*Star's sudden girlfriend situation.

"Because I like her and I think she's very cool. She's very unique and kind. I even think she's the only one who can make me feel like I've butterflies inside of my stomach."

"That's great Black*Star! I'm happy you finally came to your senses and are going to get yourself a girlfriend." Kid smirked wide and turned toward Soul, "And when are you going to get one? You will be the only guy on the bus without a girlfriend." Soul only snorted.

"Girlfriends are only for losers. I've Arachne who I can fuck whenever I want to. All the emotions and love is complicated and unnecessary." Soul usually said it but it didn't come out as usual. No it's bitter and very unpleasant. Has the bad boy Soul Evans finally started to desire a girl who loves him and who he loves in return? No, that can't be. He has never felt the need for love. Not from his parents or nothing but why does he feel like he needs love now?

Black*Star smirked. "It seems like our Soul Evans doesn't seem so sure about it. You want a girlfriend and I know exactly who you want."

Kid smirked and whispered the name. "Maka Albarn…" He smiled, "It's okay, Maka's a very cool and if I was you, I'd keep my eyes close on Asura because he seem to have something going on and stay close to her and not be her enemy."

"No way! I'm not interested in Tiny Tits!" Soul exclaimed. Come on, when did he get turned on by flat chests and tiny girls? He sure isn't. All he wants is to be her friend; he doesn't want her as his girlfriend! That's only silly. "She's not my type! I love girls with curves and big tits! Not her!"

"Then why aren't you together with Arachne then? She has a large chest and curves. How come you're starting to ignore her and pay all your attention toward Maka? I saw how you fled from her at the party." Black*Star said and Soul cursed loudly for him to actually noticing something but himself.

"I don't like Maka and I don't like Arachne. There's too much work having a girlfriend." Soul said but he felt like he's lying toward himself. He wants a girlfriend and he doesn't want to admit it.

"Then I want you to tell me what you feel when you see this picture." Black*Star tapped quickly on his phone before he showed a picture of Maka. It's the same picture Tsubaki put up on the web. "Yesterday when she dressed like this, you have to admit you were attracted toward her because I saw how you stared at her most of the night. You didn't even try to pick up any chicks. You just stood there and watched her the whole night."

As soon as Soul laid his eyes on the picture, he felt something inside of him. He knew it's the feeling of attraction but there's something more he couldn't put his finger on it.

"She looked good but that's all. Now stop with these stupid questions. I don't want a girlfriend and I certainly don't want Maka! Now shut up or I won't do the concert!"

Black*Star nodded. "Okay, but I'm just going to tell you one thing, I've a feeling Tsubaki will take down the picture. You might want to save it before it's taken down."

It got silent and Soul felt very frustrated. He liked that picture of her so there was only one thing to do. He grabbed his phone and cursed silently when he saved the picture before a second later it was taken down.

Outside of the boy's room, Maka and Tsubaki kept talking after Tsubaki took down the picture.

"I'm going to see Black*Star before they walk on the stage. It's starting to get time for them to perform and for us to go and take our seats." Maka nodded and Tsubaki walked away. Maka looked toward the scene where Soul and the others would perform on. She sighed a little and when she turned her gaze back away from the stage she saw a little girl with brown hair. She has a cute black dress and her eyes are chocolate brow.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here." Maka said but the girl didn't respond or even look at her. "Hello, little girl, where's your mother?" She said again but the girl didn't say or do anything. This is strange.

Instead of keep calling for the girl Maka got up from the couch and walked up to her. The little girl didn't seem to notice her presence so she lightly tapped her shoulder. Maka smiled gently toward the little girl. "Hey, my name is Maka. Where's your father?" Maka asked but the little girl didn't say anything. Instead she used her hands which Maka recognized as sign language.

_"I'm deaf so I don't understand what you're saying."_ The little girl said through sign language.

Lucky for Maka, she knew it since instead of learning the normal languages; Maka chose to learn sign language since in her world was more important than Spanish or German.

"It's okay. I know sign language. Can you read lips?" Maka said while she moved her hands into the right signs.

The little girl smiled wide and then excitedly moved her hands into different signs. _"Yes I can! But I have some trouble with reading lips when people talk with different accents or dialects."_

Maka nodded and moved her hands and talked at the same time since she knew sign language better than reading lips. "You're very good at sign language for your age." Maka complimented. "What's your name and where's your father?"

_"I'm Angela and my father is working. He told me to wait here for him to return."_ I nodded and moved a little so she could see the couches beside me.

"Would you like to sit and wait till your father returns? It must be exhausting standing here and waiting. When your father returns he'll see you sitting on the couches."

Angela nodded and Maka showed her the couches. Maka kept talking to the little girl using her hands and Maka had such a good time with the little mute girl she didn't even realize the concert was about to start until Tsubaki returned with the whole Eaters band.

"Maka, the concert is about to start. It's time for us to take our seats." Maka looked at the little girl and the smile on her face had turned into a sad face. She must've read her lips and understood it was time for Maka to go. The blond woman felt bad for the little girl and shook her head.

"I'm going to pass. I can still see the stage from over here and I don't want to leave Angela alone."

Tsubaki nodded understandingly and disappeared to get to her seat at the WIN booth. Maka and Angela kept talking when Soul stepped on stage with his band members. He'd smiled when he saw Maka with that girl and how she skipped their concert just to take care of her. She didn't look to be that old and he's happy she's taking care of her but at the same time he's sorrowful she isn't watching him perform and he didn't get to talk to her before the performance.

Soul sang while he from time to time threw some glances toward Maka. He felt happy when he saw her looking back at her at some times. For the first time on stage, he didn't have to force a smile on. He didn't act since he was happy for Maka watching him.

When Soul looked toward Maka again, he was not happy with what he saw. He saw Asura sitting beside Maka with his arm on the couch right above her shoulders. His veins started to boil with anger and he questioned himself over and over again why Asura would be around Maka. Why wasn't Madness of Asura on the road toward their next concert? Why were they staying?!

The Albino man looked at his bandmates while he sang and they nodded toward him concerned, showing they had noticed Asura's presence around Maka. Soul had a close eye on Asura while he sang and continued the concert like nothing was wrong.

Maka smiled toward Angela when she saw her father walking toward her.

"Hey there little girl!" He said and Angela didn't seem to have any trouble reading his lips. Angel jumped down from the couch and hugged his legs.

The man had silver grey hair and a stick in his mouth. He looked toward Maka. "So you're the one who took care of my little girl? I heard from a couple of co-workers my little Angela was with a woman with blonde hair.

Maka nodded. "Yes sir. She looked very lonely and I wanted to keep her accompany until you returned since I didn't want her to get lost."

"I appreciate it very much miss. Thank you." He smiled and Maka smiled back toward the man.

"It was nothing. It was fun talking to Angel." He nodded and turned to Angel.

"I'm going to change from my work clothes. You can go and wait outside of the room, okay?" Angela nodded and they both walked away. The man walked inside of a room while Angela waited outside.

Asura turned toward Maka. "What a nice kid. You're very good around kids."

Maka smiled toward him. "You think so?"

He nodded immediately. "Of course, you're going to be a great mother one day."

Maka blushed a little at his comment. She being a mother embarrassed her a little. For her to get pregnant, she'd have to sleep with someone and before that someone would've to be attracted toward her and Maka had to be in love. She hadn't even kissed anyone and never had she been in love with someone. So the baby question seems to be very very far away. Maybe a little over ten years until she get pregnant and to start a family with someone she loves.

"Thank you." Maka's eyes then widen when she looked toward where Angela is. She's playing with a rope like she could climb it but she didn't see the heavy stuff on top of the rope. Heavy chains, bricks and a bass was on top of the rope and you could see the things moved closer and closer toward the ledge the longer Angela played with the rope.

"ANGELA!" Maka screamed and on instinct she rushed toward her. She ran as fast as her legs allowed her and she did not want her to be buried underneath those heavy stuffs. Maka reached her in time and he used her own body as a shield when the rope came down along with all of the stuff. A brick hit her shoulder and she forced a pain cry to stay inside of her. Surprisingly, nothing more hit her than the brick. She could hear the crumbling sound of the chain and the bass along with the bricks. But she didn't feel them.

"Maka, are you okay?" She felt warm breaths on her neck. She knew exactly who it was and she turned around to see Asura with the end of the chain hanging on his shoulder. It was obvious he'd reached Maka just in time to take the rest of the hit from the heavy object.

Footsteps stormed toward them and Maka was met by Soul's eyes. She noticed then the sound of the music from their band was gone and fans talking in confusion of what happened.

"Maka, are you okay?" He asked and Maka nodded.

"Yeah, but I think Asura is in a worse shape than me."

Soul growled and didn't even look toward the man. "I'll take you to the couch. You need to get your shoulder checked out."

Maka nodded and followed along with Soul. When Maka turned toward Asura, Angela was with her father and she thanked her in sign language for saving her. The man helped Asura while Soul took care of her.

Everything was so crazy to Maka. An ambulance ended up coming and getting Asura and a doctor came and checked up Maka's shoulder. Soul sat right beside Maka through the whole checkup and even when the doctor told her she got a much bruised shoulder and it might even be cracked. The doctor wrapped her shoulder with a bandage so if the bone was damaged, she'd have it still for a couple of days so it has the chance to heal.

Even with Soul beside her telling her she's going to be okay and with him comforting her, her mind was on Asura's health. He saved her and had to go to the hospital. She wanted to know how he's doing instead of being right on the couch beside Soul and the doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

**FAN**tastic  
Chapter 10: No

The other stayed behind at the concert to calm the fans down and get everything sorted out. Soul brought Maka back to the tour bus so she'd be able to relax. Soul helped Maka inside of her bedroom and helped her lay down carefully. Her arm was killing her. She's sure something in her shoulder got seriously damaged and it must be because it's fractured.

"I'm sorry." Soul said when Maka moaned in pain.

"Don't worry about it." Maka said, looking toward Soul.

"I'm happy you're alright. The brick could've hit your head and that would've been very awful." Maka nodded but didn't say anything. She's still very worried about Asura. He saved her and for that she's very thankful.

"Soul, I've to go to the hospital. I've to see how Asura is doing."

"Not a chance!" Soul yelled quickly.

"Why?! He saved me and I got hit by _one_ brick while he got hit by a bass, many bricks and a heavy chain. He's hurt and I've to visit him and see how he's doing."

Soul grabbed her hand and shook his head. "No. Not now. You need to rest. You're hurt and we need to take care of you first."

Maka looked into Soul's red eyes and the question tumbled out of her until she was able to stop it. "Why are you caring so much about me? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Arachne?"

Soul's eyes widen and he looked confused at Maka. "How did you know about me and Arachne?"

Maka blushes a little and looked away from his eyes, trying to disguise her embarrassment. "The day after the first concert, I followed you outside since I wanted to talk to you. I saw you smoking and walking away. So I followed you and then I found you with your tongue down her throat." Maka confessed instead of lying. She thought it was better telling him how it was instead of lying.

Soul felt very bothered with Maka knowing about him and Arachne. He didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable with her knowing about his and Arachne's special relationship as friends with benefits. "So that's how you knew about me smoking." Maka simply nodded. "I wasn't supposed to meet up with Arachne today. So I'm free for the night which means I can be here and taking care of you."

"Why didn't you stay back there and let Tsubaki take care of me then? You're not exactly the first person that'd run to save me."

Soul sighed. He knew he'd the have the talk now. Now is the time to talk to her about it. "If this's about the time at the club when you burst, I do care about you because you're the kind of girl that's innocent and very pure. I don't want to see you sad because of an asshole like Asura hurt you. You don't deserve a guy like him as a friend because I've seen how he is. Asura isn't a good person. He isn't. You got to trust me. Throughout my whole career as a singer I've known him and he isn't a nice person. He'll hurt you and I don't want to see that happen." Soul said while he held her hand and he felt great holding her hand. Somehow she always seemed to be the one who reaches places inside of him he's never felt before. How does she do it and what does it mean?

"That's none of your business Soul. Asura is a nice person and I'm not going to stop being his friend. You can't force me to stay away from him just because you say so."

"I'll make it my business then. Maka, as your friend, I want to protect you from being hurt and you _will_ get hurt if you're around him. I'm not going to allow you to be alone with him. You're going to get hurt Maka and I don't want you to be hurt.

Maka growled loudly and sat up on her bed, making sure not to hurt her shoulder. "Are you serious? Soul, we haven't been friends for a long time and this―" she gestured between them with her hand, "― is very confusing. One day you hate my guts and the next day you want to protect me from a guy who's being nice toward me. Seriously, what do you want Soul?"

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Maka. I'm sorry for being a jerk and for despising you for nothing. That's in the past for my part and I want to be your friend. How I treated you is in the past and already forgotten since that doesn't care in my world. All I'm focused on is our friendship and I want it to work."

"I want to be your friend Soul. I really do. But it feels like you're throwing the word friend around. We aren't friends yet. Friends are talking to each other and aren't avoiding each other. We barely know each other. You don't know much about me and I don't know much about you either. It's too early to say we're friends in my opinion."

The white haired man nodded understandingly. "I understand. Then tomorrow we'll hang out. I'll show you who I am and I'm hoping to know more about you."

Maka nodded and accepted. Soul then helped her get her pajama before he'd to turn around while she got changed. Then Soul pulled the blanket over her before he said goodnight. The albino man felt excited toward the morning when he'd hang out with her and fix their friendship. He feels ecstatic toward the thought of finally calling Maka a true friend.

…

When the morning came, Tsubaki was the first one to see Maka. She'd a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what happened last night?"

"What?" Maka yawned while she got changed into a hoodie and a pair of shorts.

"Black*Star asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted! I'm Black*Star's girlfriend! Can you believe it?!" Tsubaki said excited. She had the spark in her eyes Maka hadn't seen in a very long time.

"I'm so happy for you!" Maka exclaimed and hugged her friend with her one arm. She's very happy for her friend.

"Oh, I almost forgot. How's your shoulder? Soul told us about your shoulder when we returned. I'd to sneak inside to not wake you up."

"I'm okay. The pain isn't as bad anymore but I think my shoulder has swollen up a little during the night."

Tsubaki nodded and looked at the bandage which peeked up under the collar of her hoodie. "Do you want some ice or something?"

Maka shook her hand. "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to get some food in my belly. I'm starving."

They both walked out of their bedroom and closed the door behind them. Maka was met with Liz and Kid sitting by the breakfast table with Black*Star in front of the TV playing some sort of video game.

"Ha! Killing spree! No one can beat a god!" Black*Star exclaimed for himself while he played the game. Tsubaki walked toward him who left Maka alone with Kid and Liz.

"Good morning, slept well, hero?" Kid said and Maka giggled.

"Yes. I slept very well."

"You should've. You saved that little girl's life. If she got those heavy objects on her she would've kissed her life goodbye." Liz said and Maka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just happy I saw it before she got crushed by them." The conversation kept going while Maka ate her breakfast. Liz and Kid had already eaten breakfast but kept her company anyway. The injured blond woman kept an eye out for Soul since she had plans for the morning.

"Do you know if Soul's awake?" Maka asked and Kid shook his head.

"No, he was up very late so he shouldn't wake up until another hour." Maka nodded and a plan started to take place inside of her head. There's no way she's going to stay inside of the tour bus without knowing how Asura's feeling.

"I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back within an hour." Kid nodded and Maka successfully got out of the tour bus without any more questions being asked. When the tour bus was out of sight, Maka stopped a taxi which took her toward the hospital where Asura should be at. Fifteen minutes later she was standing in front of the receptionist whom gave her the room which he would be inside. When Maka walked up to that door two security guards, guarded the door and immediately blocked her from getting inside.

"Name?" one of the guards asked

"Maka Albarn." She said and one of the guards disappeared inside of the room. Maka stood there awkwardly outside of the room with the security guard's hard eyes on her, watching her every move.

The other security guard returned outside. "You're allowed to see Asura." Maka smiled a little and the guards moved aside for her to get inside. The door closed with a click and Maka saw Asura lay on a hospital bed with an empty tray which probably was his breakfast on.

"I'm glad to see you here. How's your shoulder. I'm sorry I didn't reach you in time to save you."

Maka took a chair and placed it beside his bed and smiled toward him. "You don't need to apologize. My shoulder's better than it was yesterday. It still hurts a little." Asura smiled wider when he heard Maka was alright. "Enough about me, what about you? You took many more bricks and heavy stuff than I did. How are you doing?"

"My back hurt like a bitch yesterday, got very swollen and I got some broken ribs. Luckily for me, my lungs didn't get punctured."

Maka sighed relieved. "I'm glad. So when are you going to get signed out?"

"Today just if I make sure to take it easy but that isn't exactly a problem. The next concert isn't until a couple of days. So I'll have plenty of resting on the tour bus." Maka nodded and smiled. She wouldn't want him to not being able to perform because of her. His fans would be devastated if he couldn't perform because of an injury he took for her.

"You better rest. I'd feel terrible if you couldn't perform because of an injury you protected me from."

Asura smiled wide toward Maka and reached out for her hand and gently squeezed it. "It wouldn't have been your fault. I did this because I wanted to keep you safe. I wouldn't have known what I'd have done if you got my injuries."

Maka blush a deep shade of red. She felt embarrassed because Asura cared for her and didn't want her to get hurt. Is this how it feels being protected by your knight in shiny armor? Surprisingly, when Maka tried to picture Asura as her knight in shiny armor, he wasn't the one to appear. Instead the space where the face would've shown was black. No face was there at all. Did this mean Maka didn't know who her knight in shiny armor was or hadn't she yet to recognize her knight? Sadly Maka didn't have the answer for neither of them.

The two teens kept talking about everything. Maka talked about a book she was reading and Asura listened to her patiently and when it was Asura's turn, he asked her about her own well-being.

"How're things between you and the members of Eaters?" He asked

"It's great, Black*Star is Black*Star, annoying as usual but he just recently got together with Tsubaki. Kid and Liz is lovey dovey as always while Patty plays with her coloring book and being obsessed with giraffes."

"And how's Soul doing?" When Asura said his name something inside of her fluttered. She remembered the night when they promised they'd hang out and now Maka's here with Asura. Did she break her promise to Soul? An hour hadn't yet gone by and she would be back soon so they could hang out.

"He's… complicated." Asura raised an eyebrow but waited for Maka to find the right words. "Some days he's very mean toward me and don't want anything to do with me, but now, he wants to be with me and hang out; like friends."

"Are you friends then?"

Maka shook her head. "No, not yet. I don't know him enough to be friends with him. But we're going to hang out today and hopefully I'll know enough to be his friend."

"I see. If he's being mean toward you. I'm going to be here for you." Asura then reached for a pen and grabbed her arm. "If you ever need someone to talk to while we're on the road, don't hesitate to call me." Asura said while writing his phone number on her arm.

Maka looked embarrassed at the bold numbers on her arm. Never before had a guy written his phone number on her arm. It kind of makes her feel good.

After some more talking, it was time for Maka to leave. "I'm sorry Asura but I have to go before the others start getting worried."

"Did you sneak out?" He asked and Maka nodded. He chuckled a little and gave her a thumb up. "You're good at sneaking out I've to say. Keeping track on the time is essential when you're sneaking out." Maka giggled with Asura.

_"You're not allowed to enter sir!"_ One of the rough and harsh voices of the security guards was heard from the other side of the door.

_"I don't care! Step aside and let me talk to that asshole!"_ Maka's eyes widen when she recognized Soul's voice. Suddenly Maka got very worried for Soul's safety since those guards didn't look exactly friendly.

"I've to go. I'll see you later!" Maka said and let go of Asura's hand. He nodded.

"Better sneak out better next time. Soul seems to have his eyes on your." Asura smirked but underneath that smirk he growled in annoyance for Soul noticing Maka's absence.

Maka giggled and waved toward Asura. "I'll try. Bye." Maka walked over to the door and opened it, finding the guards and Soul in what seemed like a fight. One of the guards blocked the door while the other and Soul stood in battle stances.

"Soul." Maka said while trying to move pass the guard who blocked her way.

"Maka!" Soul exclaimed when their eyes locked. The guard let her get pass him and immediately Soul grabbed her hand and started to drag her away from there. "I told you to stay away from him! We planned we'd hang out today and then as soon as I wake up I find you gone on your little "walk." This city is dangerous and so is Asura. Take my advice to heart and stay away from him."

Maka sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes. Never would Soul get it. "Soul. Asura is a good guy. Not a bad one. I'm not going to listen to your advices about staying away from him because I know he's good. You two might need to start over and try to be friends because I know he's nice."

Soul spat in disgust at the idea of trying to be his friend. Never in a million years would he be _that_ guy's friend. He'd rather jump off a bridge than he his friend. "Not gonna happen." He simply said but then something caught his attention. He suddenly stopped and grabbed her other and looked at the black numbers on her arm. He knew all too well what that is. "What's that?" he asked anyway.

Maka blush a little. She ripped her hand from his and tried to cover the numbers like they were hickies he made. "It's his phone number."

Soul felt his blood start boiling as he started at the numbers Maka wasn't able to hide. "Clean it off. You're not going to be friends with him. Understand?"

"No! You don't decide what I'm going to do! You're not my father! I'm going to be his friend!" Maka backed away from Soul and his very much angry eyes.

Soul's eyes were on fire with anger. He's going to play his final card to get her away from Asura. "If you chose to be his friend, you might as well hand back your WIN pass and tour with him. You're not welcome on our bus if chose to pursue a friendship with him."

Maka's eyes widen. Soul didn't just make her chose between Eaters and Asura, between her favorite band through ages and Asura; the man who protected her from being crushed by bricks and a bass.

Her eyes were left large as plates while Soul patently waiter for her answer. In Maka's head, it was clear who she's going to choose but it's hard to get the words out of her mouth.

"So? Who's it going to be?" Soul asked and the next moment the name slipped out of her mouth which left Soul flabbergasted.


End file.
